


Последняя картина

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сакуса берет новый заказ - найти пропавшую картину недавно совершившего самоубийство художника. Поначалу работа выглядит легкой, но с каждым новым обстоятельством становится все труднее. И хуже всего то, что к нему в напарники навязывается наглый полицейский Мия Ацуму, считающий, что художника убили.





	Последняя картина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! Ship Wars 4.0 для команды Сакуса Киёми/Мия Ацуму  
> Бета - Эйк  
> Оформление - serendipity art (https://vk.com/sakumiya)

Утро Сакусы начинается с того, что он переступает через тело на полу и идет дезинфицировать себя. Ночь выдалась тяжелой. И тут не вышло спрятаться от всех монстров под уютным одеялом, а пришлось терпеть до последнего. Что с этим всем делать — непонятно. По меркам Сакусы произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее, но что думает тот, второй — загадка века. Если притвориться, что ничего не случилось, размеренная жизнь продолжится?

Сакуса выходит на кухню, ставит чайник и возвращается в комнату. Тушка детектива Мии лежит в позе звезды, нога свешивается на пол, подушка зажата подмышкой. Сакуса машинально хватает телефон, как если бы исследовал место преступления, но после двух кадров одергивает себя. Ничего страшного не произошло. Люди сталкиваются с этим каждый день.

Детектив Мия всхрапывает и переворачивается на бок, подмяв подушку под себя. На голой спине видны красные царапины, оставленные Сакусой в бессознательном порыве.

А ведь все так банально начиналось…

***

_Три дня назад._

Сакуса перебирает бумаги и ненужные отправляет в шредер. В основном в папках лежат распечатанные фотографии и краткие пометки от руки к ним, а основные записи находятся в ноутбуке. Сакуса не видит смысла хранить то, что уже сделало свое дело. Маленький пухлый телевизор размеренно бубнит. Диктор передает последние новости. Краем уха Сакуса слышит, что какой-то художник найден мертвым в своей студии, ведется следствие. После прогноза погоды начинается очередное безликое ток-шоу, и он переключает на «Дискавери». Старый масляный обогреватель почти не работает, Сакуса сидит в пальто и шарфе, руки закоченели. Нужно покупать новый. А еще неплохо было бы сменить телефон на более современный с продвинутой камерой. И у принтера кончаются чернила. А еще реактивы для проявления фотографий стоило бы пополнить. Закончив с бумагами, Сакуса принимается за расчеты. Нужно все обдумать, решить, какие траты первостепенны. Какой толк иметь банковский счет и не покупать необходимое? В масштабах накапливаемой суммы приобретение обогревателя — капля в море. Если уж и выбирать между необитаемым островом в перспективе и профилактикой насморка, то лучше сидеть в тепле сейчас, а то работать не сможет.

Сделав заказ обогревателя, Сакуса растирает руки. Нужно посмотреть, нет ли каких-нибудь объявлений, за которые он может взяться. Быть частным детективом и специализироваться на поиске дорогих вещей — это значит постоянно ждать клиентов, узнавших про тебя от знакомых, которым ты когда-то помог. Но иногда приходится брать мелкие дела, чтобы компенсировать покупки. Он не успевает просмотреть заявки, как в дверь звонят. Сакуса идет открывать, пытаясь вспомнить, запланирована ли у него встреча или это неожиданный клиент.

На пороге стоит сухая, сморщенная, но элегантная женщина преклонного возраста, в пальто с лисой, бывшее в моде в прошлом веке. Пригласив гостью внутрь, он предлагает ей кресло, предупреждает о холоде и принимает шляпу-клош. Несмотря на возраст, ее волосы чернее черного. У нее короткая прилизанная стрижка, как у американок в двадцатые годы. На лице толстый слой косметики, скорее подчеркивающий морщинистую кожу, чем скрывающий. Женщина просит закурить, но Сакуса не разрешает, он не переносит дым и грязь. Она пренебрежительно кивает и берет в рот пустой мундштук. Красные следы от помады тут же на нем остаются. Женщина не снимает тонких замшевых перчаток.

— Меня зовут Акаи Мэгуми, — представляется она. — Я агент художника Таканори Юты.

Сакуса кивает, показывая, что весь во внимании.

— Наверное, вы слышали, что он совершил самоубийство позавчера?

Вряд ли в один момент погибнут два художника, поэтому в новостях определенно передавали про него.

— Я не занимаюсь расследованием дел, связанных с трупами, — говорит Сакуса. — Вы должны обратиться в полицию, чтобы они ускорили расследование, или пойти к другому частному детективу.

— О, я не хочу, чтобы вы доказывали, что мой подопечный самоубийца. Дело в том, что я обнаружила, что одна из его картин пропала, — говорит госпожа Акаи. — Мне кажется, ее украли.

— Почему вы так решили?

— Эта картина, вернее даже, рисунок, предназначалась для бывшей девушки Юты, Накамуры Аико. Они расстались прежде, чем он успел сделать подарок, поэтому хранил рисунок как нечто самое ценное. С его смертью у меня куча дел, и одно из них — организация посмертной выставки. Когда я осматривала его студию после того, как полиция ушла, то не смогла найти картину.

— Господин Таканори не мог ее продать? — уточняет Сакуса.

— Нет, что вы, он никогда бы так не сделал, тем более, Юта совсем не умел продавать. Все сделки совершала я. Он даже не знал своих покупателей, и где висят его картины.

— А подарить госпоже Накамуре на прощание перед самоубийством? — спрашивает Сакуса.

— Я заходила к ней, чтобы узнать, не сохранилось ли его картин, ну и заодно сообщить о смерти. Девочка говорит, что у нее ничего нет, — качает головой госпожа Акаи.

— Вы подозреваете кого-то из полиции? — хмурится Сакуса.

— Что? Нет, вовсе нет, как можно.

Сакуса всматривается в тусклые глаза женщины и не может понять, что от него хотят.

— Вы обращались в полицию? Умер художник, а одна из его картин пропала. Наводит на определенные мысли.

— Что его убили? — удивленно таращится госпожа Акаи.

Ее удивление выглядит несколько наигранным, и эта деталь склоняет Сакусу к отказу.

— Именно. Лучше сообщите детективу, занимающемуся этим делом. У них есть больше возможностей. А я, как уже говорил, с трупами не работаю.

— Но у них и без картины куча дел, — отчаянно говорит госпожа Акаи. — И даже если они ее найдут, то будут хранить среди вещдоков. Они и так посмертную картину изъяли! Они ничего не понимают в искусстве и могут загубить бесценное полотно!

— Посмертную? — уточняет Сакуса.

— Вы не слышали подробностей? Юта выстрелил себе в голову, чтобы брызги крови попали на загрунтованный холст. Какая экспрессия, какая преданность творчеству, — восторженно размахивает мундштуком женщина. — А эти мордовороты запихнули подрамник в пакет без всякой осторожности. Хорошо еще, что кровь уже высохла. Вот, посмотрите.

Госпожа Акаи достает телефон и работает со стилусом, чтобы открыть изображение. Сакуса, только мельком взглянув на заляпанный алым холст, чувствует позывы желудка. Там же кругом должны быть мозги, кусочки черепа, какая гадость.

— Я понял, спасибо, — благодарит он, отводя ее телефон в сторону. — Вы не переживайте, в комнатах с вещественными доказательствами поддерживаются оптимальные условия для каждого конкретного типа. Картины будут в порядке.

— Прошу вас, возьмитесь за поиск, — говорит госпожа Акаи тоном, не терпящим отлагательств. — За любую из работ Юты сейчас готовы отдать по несколько сотен тысяч долларов. А у него так мало осталось картин. Если эти деньги попадут каким-нибудь ублюдкам, которые наживутся на нашем горе…

Женщина всхлипывает, достает из крокодиловой сумочки платок и элегантно промакивает уголки глаз. Сакуса готов поклясться, что слез не было.

— Так-то вы тоже готовы нажиться на горе, — замечает он.

— Вы смеете обвинять меня?! — взрывается госпожа Акаи. — Я ваш клиент, пришла за помощью, как вы смеете?

— Мы еще не заключали договор, — парирует Сакуса. — И я всегда должен держать в уме все варианты, я же частный детектив, в конце концов.

— Вы хотите заработать или нет? — шипит женщина. — Думается мне, что полсотни тысяч долларов лишними не будут, хотя бы сможете сменить этот никчемный офис.

Возражения застревают в горле, когда до Сакусы доходит названная сумма. Это достаточно много, он берет гораздо меньше за свои услуги. Пятьдесят тысяч — это приличный шаг на пути к мечте. Пусть заказ выглядит глупым и бесперспективным, но можно и поработать.

— Пойду распечатаю договор, — говорит Сакуса.

***

Госпожа Акаи достает ключи от квартиры и вставляет в замок.

— Юта был увлеченным человеком, и никогда не мог запомнить цифры. У него даже сигнализация была отключена последние месяцы, потому что он постоянно забывал о ней, система принимала его за постороннего и вызывала полицию.

— Это все усложняет, — хмурится Сакуса, надеявшийся на легкое расследование.

— Но вы же справитесь?

Прежде чем зайти, он надевает бахилы, меняет кожаные перчатки на латексные и поправляет медицинскую маску.

— У кого еще были ключи?

— У Накамуры Аико, но, — госпожа Акаи показывает на ключницу с двумя комплектами ключей, — ее дубликат висит здесь.

— А вторые принадлежат покойнику?

— Конечно.

Квартира-студия мертвого художника напоминает берлогу отчаявшегося алкоголика. Первый этаж — это одна большая комната, когда-то поделенная на зоны, но теперь представляющая свалку. Второй этаж нависает над первым до середины комнаты. Кухонный гарнитур под ним покрыт пылью, в раковине валяется грязная посуда, над заполненной коробками из-под лапши мусоркой витают мошки. Сакуса морщится и отходит подальше. Он встает на наиболее расчищенный участок перед пустым мольбертом. На полу въевшиеся бурые пятна. Здесь точно лежало тело. Сакуса ищет, куда бы поставить сумку с оборудованием, но любая поверхность вызывает у него тошноту.

— Я много раз предлагала вызвать клининговый сервис, но Юта боялся, что они нарушат творческую атмосферу, — комментирует госпожа Акаи, поняв его замешательство.

— А сейчас что мешает?

— Полицейские попросили до конца расследования ничего не менять.

— Где была картина?

Женщина указывает мундштуком на пустую стену и закуривает. Здесь Сакуса не может ей запретить дымить. Он достает дезинфицирующий спрей и пшикает на диван рядом с лестницей. Жаль, нельзя пододвинуть мусор, чтобы не было так противно. Вернется домой — примет душ несколько раз. А так придется терпеть, чтобы запечатлеть полную и достоверную картинку. Сакуса не из тех детективов, что ползает под диванами в поисках улик, роется в мусорках и снимает отпечатки пальцев. Ему не нужно трехмерное изображение места преступления. Он умеет видеть вглубь фотографий, замечать закономерности в статичной картинке и выстраивать прошлые события. Сакуса расставляет треногу по центру комнаты и снимает панораму на триста шестьдесят градусов. В кадр попадает госпожа Акаи, и он просит ее не лезть в объектив. Закончив с крупным планом стены, где висела картина, Сакуса решает подняться наверх. Возможно, это лишнее, но так как дело мутное, перестраховка не помешает.

Когда вид первого этажа сверху сфотографирован, неожиданно хлопает входная дверь.

— Вас тут только не хватало! — ругается госпожа Акаи, оставшаяся внизу.

— И вам добрый день, Акаи-сан, — Сакуса слышит бодрый молодой голос. — Что вас сюда занесло? Это место преступления, на секундочку.

— Вам-то какая разница? — ворчит женщина. — Вы делаете свое дело, я свое. И потом, эта квартира арендована на мое имя, имею право здесь быть.

Сакуса собирает треногу и аккуратно спускается, стараясь наступать на чистые участки.

— А вы кто? — слышит он адресованный ему вопрос.

Его задал молодой мужчина с высветленной челкой, в кожаной куртке и классических брюках. На поясе висит полицейский жетон.

— Частный детектив Сакуса Киёми, — представляется он. — Меня наняла госпожа Акаи.

— Детектив Мия Ацуму, — кивает тот с нехорошей улыбкой. — И что же вы тут расследуете, а?

Этот тип не понравился Сакусе с первого взгляда. Настороженный прищур, диктофон в руках, рост, в конце концов. Высокие люди нагоняют панику, а учитывая, что в Японии не каждый может сравниться с Сакусой в этом плане, то вдвойне жутко. Толпу карликов еще можно пережить, но толпу «токийских башен» — никогда.

— Это дело касается только меня и госпожи Акаи, — Сакуса косится на клиентку.

— Картина пропала, — сквозь зубы признается женщина.

— А почему вы не обратились в полицию? — спрашивает детектив Мия.

— Вы же мне сразу ее не отдадите!

— Конечно. Мы вам вообще ничего не отдадим, только законные наследники имеют право забрать вещи покойного после закрытия дела.

Госпожа Акаи отворачивается.

— Господин Сакуса, я бы хотел посмотреть на вашу лицензию, — говорит детектив Мия. — И снимите маску, когда с вами полиция разговаривает.

— Я бы не советовал дышать этим воздухом, детектив, — отвечает Сакуса, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана документы.

— В каком смысле?

Полицейский вздрагивает и прикрывает нос рукавом.

— Мало ли какая плесень и грибок завелись в этой квартире. Мне мое здоровье и нервы дороже.

Сакуса складывает аппаратуру. Фотографии рассмотрит в офисе, допрашивать клиентку при детективе не хочется, да и просто находиться в этой квартире противно. Госпожа Акаи нервничает, на ее морщинистом лице легко прочитать раздражение и недоверие. Нужно как-то уйти им из квартиры, и пусть детектив делает то, зачем пришел.

— Все в порядке, — детектив Мия отдает документы. — Раз уж вы здесь, не поделитесь мыслями?

— Я занимаюсь поиском картины, а не расследую самоубийство, — отвечает Сакуса.

— И вас не интересует, откуда у художника пистолет, из которого он застрелился?

— Ненавижу кровь, это последнее, что может меня заинтересовать.

— И что в крови обнаружены опиаты? Госпожа Акаи, вам те же вопросы.

Полицейский поворачивается к женщине, продолжая хищно улыбаться, как будто нашел преступника и прижал его к стенке. По спине Сакусы медленно бегут мурашки от упоминания наркотиков.

— Я уже сказала, что не знаю, откуда он пистолет притащил, — раздражается госпожа Акаи. — А опиаты это что?

— Наркотики. Вы знали, что Таканори употреблял? Кто был его дилером? Или кто приносил препараты?

— Опиаты могут быть обезболивающими, — замечает Сакуса.

— Да, но никаких рецептов от врача мы не нашли, — возражает детектив Мия.

— Нелегально достал, чтобы безболезненно уйти из жизни, — предполагает Сакуса.

— И застрелился. Что может быть быстрее и легче, чем пуля в голову? Ради этого обезболиваться не нужно.

— Он мог не знать.

— Почему вы его защищаете? — подозревает что-то полицейский. — Вы здесь не картину ищете, а что-то еще?

Сакуса передергивает плечом. Он просто не хочет быть замешан в деле с наркотиками, а отказаться от заказа мешает маячащий на горизонте гонорар. Дела с наркоманами еще хуже дел с трупами.

— Я ничего не знала, — громко заявляет госпожа Акаи. — Я занималась работами моего клиента, но не его личной жизнью, хотя порой приходилось выполнять роль мамочки. А сейчас извините, мне нужно подышать.

Она стремительно выбегает за дверь.

— Вот, она тоже не хочет находиться среди плесени, — не удерживается от шпильки Сакуса. — Желаю вам всего хорошего и не подцепить здесь какую-нибудь заразу.

Он подхватывает сумку и спешит за клиенткой, чтобы она не забыла о нем. Госпожа Акаи на машине, и Сакуса не хочет тратиться на такси или страдать в подземке, да и взять контакты тех, кто мог зайти в квартиру, необходимо.

— Вы уже уходите? Разве вы осмотрели все, что было нужно? — удивляется детектив Мия.

— У меня свои методы работы, — отвечает Сакуса.

— Ответьте на пару вопросов, и будете свободны, — говорит полицейский, нажимая на диктофон.

— Я не могу разглашать данные своего клиента, — пытается выкрутиться Сакуса.

— А у меня полицейское расследование, — возражает детектив Мия.

— И что? Наркоман покончил с собой, что тут сложного?

— Ну, как минимум то, что улики намекают на убийство.

Сакуса тяжко вздыхает и возвращает сумку на прежнее место, надеясь, что грязь обратно не набежала. Убийство — это плохо. Во что он только ввязался, поведясь на деньги? Нужно срочно обналичить чек с авансом и найти предлог, чтобы отказаться. Ему с самого начала затея не понравилась, но позарился на большой куш.

— Разрешите узнать, какие именно улики? — спрашивает Сакуса.

— Начнем с самого банального — на руках Таканори нет следов пороха.— Пожимает плечами детектив Мия.

Стрелял не он. Сакуса кивает, принимая доказательство.

— Еще баллистическая экспертиза показала, что выстрел был произведен на расстоянии… — Детектив отступает к месту, где лежало тело, оглядывается и встает на другой чистый пятачок рядом со столом, на котором лежат художественные принадлежности, — Примерно отсюда, — он складывает пальцы пистолетом и «стреляет».

— Картина не была прострелена, — вспоминает Сакуса.

— Именно. Я пришел найти пулю, так как при первом обыске искали в другом месте. А тут вы удачно. Ну что, ответите на вопросы?

Ухмылка полицейского бесит. Но Сакуса подчиняется, чтобы не иметь проблем с полицией в будущем.

— Пропала ценная лично для господина Таканори картина. — Сакуса указывает на пустую стену. — Карандашный набросок, разукрашенный кое-как красками. Рама серая, деревянная, с красной окаемкой. Не настоящий багет, а для фотографий. Предназначался в подарок для девушки, Накамуры Аико, но они расстались.

— И что же госпожа Акаи хочет сделать с рисунком? — спрашивает детектив.

— То ли на выставке повесить, то ли продать, пока большой спрос на его картины. Мне это не важно, — пожимает плечами Сакуса.

— Пока мне все ясно, — кивает детектив Мия и достает визитку. — Давайте обменяемся номерами, если что, я вам позвоню, а вы можете спросить что-нибудь у меня, если потребуется в вашем расследовании. Есть еще какие-то замечания?

Отдавая свою визитку, Сакуса колеблется, раздумывая, делиться мыслями или нет.

— Я сделал предположение, не основанное ни на чем, что художника могли убить, чтобы забрать картину, с которой он не хотел расставаться.

— Вы так считаете? — глаза полицейского разгораются.

— Это ничем не обоснованная теория, — повторяет Сакуса. — Вполне возможно, что картина пропала задолго до трагедии, но госпожа Акаи заметила это только сейчас. Иногда наиболее вероятная череда событий не является истиной.

— Что ж, рад был познакомиться. Я вам обязательно позвоню, чтобы узнать, что вы раскопали.

Детектив Мия кланяется, Сакуса отвечает тем же. Он вылетает из квартиры, забыв снять бахилы, и нервно жмет кнопку лифта. Еще чего не хватало, чтобы полиция вмешивалась в его дела. Это может повредить его репутации.

В этом модном многоквартирном доме было всего тридцать два этажа, совсем немного по нынешним меркам. Своя парковка, консьерж, просторные квартиры, сады каждые три этажа. И в таком доме застрелился художник-наркоман. Или был убит. Как соседи не слышали выстрела? И зачем Таканори нужен был пистолет? Эти вопросы, конечно, волнуют Сакусу, но не входят в его задачу.

Внизу ждет госпожа Акаи у своей машины. Сакуса просит отвезти его в банк, и попутно задает наводящие вопросы, пытаясь вытянуть из женщины как можно больше информации.

***

Так как принтер приказал долго жить, напечатав одну фотографию полосками, Сакуса вынужден рассматривать изображения на ноутбуке. Не то чтобы с экраном было работать хуже, просто по-другому. У распечатанной фотографии была душа, краски давали глубину картинке, а на компьютере можно было поиграться в графическом редакторе. Сакуса ищет закономерности и их отсутствии. В каждом хаосе, в каждой свалке есть своя система, даже если на первый взгляд так не кажется. Особенно, если этот бардак устроил творческий человек.

Известно то, что в день самоубийства госпожа Акаи приходила к Таканори Юте, чтобы замотивировать его продолжать работать. Он был подавлен после разрыва с девушкой, жаловался на жизнь и грозился покончить с собой. Это продолжалось уже в течение месяца, и госпожа Акаи подумывала о том, чтобы сменить работу. В тот день ничего необычного не было, Таканори вел себя как обычно. На просьбу продать подарок для Накамуры, он ожидаемо взбесился, но из-за упадка сил быстро стал апатичным. В таком состоянии госпожа Акаи его и оставила. На следующий день она снова решила проведать подопечного и сообщить, что если он не начнет работать, то останется без агента. Но в итоге обнаружила остывший труп с пистолетом в руке и последнюю картину эксцентричного художника.

При погружении в фотографию первым бросается в глаза свободное место на столе с кистями и красками. Такой незаполненный кусок пространства в условиях полной энтропии и есть та аномалия, которую ищет Сакуса, но относится ли это к пропавшей картине? Увеличив область, он рассматривает детали. На границе с хаосом видны белые следы. Краска или порошок? Могли ли тут лежать наркотики, про которые говорил детектив Мия, и куда они потом делись? Вряд ли полиция забрала, тогда не возникло бы вопросов после полученных анализов, откуда взялись опиаты. И криминалисты не действуют так точечно. Это больше похоже на то, что кто-то хотел скрыть пристрастия господина Таканори. Госпожа Акаи? Она обнаружила тело, но полицейскому сказала, что ничего не знает. Хотя грош цена ее заявлениям.

Когда Сакуса попросил подбросить до любого банка, где он может обналичить чек, женщина попыталась увильнуть, но в итоге довезла. Уехала она моментально, а когда Сакуса попытался снять деньги, выяснилось, что операция не может быть совершена. У госпожи Акаи нет денег на счету. По телефону она клятвенно заверяла злого Сакусу, что как только картина найдется, она ее продаст, и он получит свой гонорар. Сакуса в сердцах сказал, что разрывает договор, тем более, ему это ничего не стоило, но женщина принялась умолять и давить на профессиональную гордость. Как же так, уважаемый детектив, уже взялся за работу, и отказывается в самом начале пути. Что о нем подумают коллеги и будущие клиенты: что он меркантильная тварь? Пострадает репутация, станет меньше заказов. Сакуса не мог не признать, что это действительно может случиться. Многие его коллеги работали себе в убыток, лишь бы не пострадала честь детектива. И он придерживался тех же принципов, за исключением тех случаев, когда чувствовал, что его могут кинуть. А предложение госпожи Акаи затуманило его разум, вот и попался. Теперь у него даже больше мотивации, чем у клиента, чтобы картина нашлась. Будь проклята рыцарская натура его коллег, будьте прокляты общественные взаимоотношения. 

Сакуса отбрасывает мысли о пустом месте на столе и сосредотачивается на стене, где висела картина. При увеличении можно легко рассмотреть пыльный след, как минимум в день смерти художника она могла быть на месте. Значит, это не старое ограбление, вполне возможно, что преступник прямо сейчас пытается продать рисунок. В СМИ не упоминали его, поэтому есть шанс, что вор потерял бдительность. Сакуса не первый раз работает со скупщиками краденого, поэтому отправляет обычные письма парочке знакомым. Если они заметят, что картину пытаются продать, то скинут координаты. Они ценят свой бизнес и стараются не нарываться, а Сакуса помогает им узнавать про те или иные вещи, безопасны они или нет. Взамен они готовы предоставлять интересующую его информацию.

Пока он ждет ответов, то снова рассматривает фотографии. Работа не идет, Сакуса все еще раздражен. Не получил аванс, прижали к стенке с помощью социальных взаимоотношений, побывал в грязной квартире, принтер не работает. А еще решил сэкономить и все-таки спустился в метро и страдал почти час! Последнее — самый жуткий кошмар. Жадность когда-нибудь его погубит.

Сакуса срывается с места и бежит в салон печати, чтобы все-таки поработать с живыми фотографиями. По пути обратно он заходит в кондитерскую и берет ароматный кофе, чтобы согреться. Заодно позволяет себе купить плитку шоколада. Нужно же как-то восстанавливать душевное равновесие.

Сегодняшний день явно не хочет, чтобы Сакуса пришел в норму. Когда он возвращается, то видит у своей двери детектива Мию, агрессивно нажимающего звонок. Его намерения понятны и без озвучивания: хочет узнать, что нашел Сакуса.

— О, коллега, а я звоню, и никто не подходит, ни к телефону, ни к двери, — замечает его полицейский. — Подумал, что я вам не понравился, и вы теперь меня избегаете.

Не понравился — не то слово, но Сакуса делает вид, что не слышал ремарку. Он проходит в офис, кладет конверт с фотографиями на стол и ставит туда же кофе. Медицинскую маску он, поколебавшись, снимает, равно как и перчатки. Все-таки он в своей крепости, пусть даже к нему проник непрошенный гость. Полицейский обходится без приглашений и самовольно располагается в кресле для посетителей. Он берет чужой кофе и без разрешения делает глоток.

— Это был мой кофе! — возмущается Сакуса.

— Тут так холодно, что невозможно без горячего. С вас не убудет от одного глотка, ничего страшного, — подмигивает детектив Мия.

Сакуса чувствует, как у него дергается глаз. Зря потратился на кофе, теперь придется весь вылить.

— Это объявление войны? — холодно спрашивает Сакуса.

— Какой войны?

— В этом расследовании.

Полицейский недоуменно на него смотрит.

— Это всего лишь маленький глоток кофе, что такого?

Подавив вздох отчаяния, Сакуса садится за стол.

— Итак, какие ко мне вопросы, детектив Мия?

— Расскажите, что привлекло ваше внимание, — просит он. — Все любопытное, что на ваш взгляд выбивается из ситуации.

Поколебавшись, Сакуса достает напечатанные фотографии и выбирает кадр, где хорошо видно стол. Он кладет его перед детективом и обводит красным маркером найденную аномалию. Пояснив, что это значит, Сакуса откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Таканори точно не мог сам убраться? — уточняет полицейский.

— Посмотрите на свалку вокруг. Он даже не задумывался, чтобы навести порядок.

— И убирались незадолго или после смерти?

— Именно. Если бы это случилось давно, то инструменты господина Таканори расползлись бы по освободившемуся пространству.

— И сигнализация была отключена, — вздыхает детектив Мия. — Старуха определенно врет, что не знала про наркотики, вам так не кажется?

Сакуса пожимает плечами. Он должен соблюдать интересы клиента, даже если знает правду. Но он не знает, так что все честно.

Полицейский не спешит уходить, но и новые вопросы не задает. Сакуса просматривает остальные снимки, делая вид, что чертовски занят и не может быть вежливым хозяином. Как он мечтает оказаться на личном необитаемом тропическом острове, подальше от этого тесного города, холодных домов и всего остального. Сакуса проводит пальцами по фотографиям, проверяя малейшие изменения рельефа печати. Обращаться в салон чертовски дорого, ему мало того что в нескольких экземплярах нужно, так еще и на разной бумаге. Нужно срочно заправить принтер.

— Господин Сакуса, вы видели, что смерть Таканори вызвала дикий спрос на его работы? — нарушает работу мысли детектив Мия.

— Видел. Но предложений нет, коллекционеры сейчас держатся за свои экспонаты. — Внимание Сакусы привлекает свалка багетов. — Одна «Предсмертная записка» набирает в цене с невероятной скоростью. Не удивлюсь, если к концу расследования сумма достигнет миллиона долларов.

— При условии, что мы закроем дело как самоубийство, — поправляет полицейский. — Вряд ли случайные брызги крови будут считаться гениальной картиной. Я правильно рассуждаю?

Сакуса отвлекается от фотографий.

— Ну да, когда художник пускает себе пулю напротив загрунтованного холста — это перформанс, это какое-то заявление, и у него есть всего одна попытка сделать все красиво.

— Самоубийство сымитировали, чтобы поднять спрос на картины, — заявляет Мия. — И вашу пропажу хотят толкнуть подороже, и случайно получившийся «шедевр».

Сложно не согласиться, хотя Сакусе кажется, что рано делать такие конкретные выводы. Он пытается нырнуть обратно в фотографию, и успевает найти еще одну деталь до того, как полицейский снова заговорит.

— Если найти картину, то наверняка найдется и убийца. Я предлагаю вам присоединиться к расследованию. Вы ничего не потеряете, даже получите доступ к нашим файлам по этому делу. Картина будет найдена, контракт выполнен, а еще получите благодарность от полицейского управления. Не помню, сколько йен она стоит, но мне кажется, прилично.

— Да, хорошо, — бормочет Сакуса, сосредоточившись на ускользающей находке и не очень понявший, что предлагает детектив. — Я вижу обломки пустой рамы. Пропавшую картину вынули из нее, прежде чем украсть.

— Так вроде часто делают, разве нет? — пожимает плечами Мия.

— Под стеклом рисунок был бы в большей сохранности, а рамка не маленькая, могла влезть в любую сумку. Так, что вы там говорили?

— Предлагал объединить усилия. И вы даже согласились.

Полицейский встает и обходит стол, приближаясь вплотную к Сакусе.

— Я согласился? Я ничего не слышал, рассматривал фотографии.

— Первое слово дороже второго, — ухмыляется Мия.

Он стоит слишком близко, Сакуса жалеет, что снял маску. Что этот детектив себе позволяет, он не слышал про личное пространство? Мия вытаскивает его галстук из-под жилета, и от такой наглости Сакуса даже двинуться не может. Что предпринять, куда бить, он же полицейский?

— Мне кажется, мы станем хорошей командой, ваши умения и способности очень пригодятся в расследовании.

Мия говорит таким голосом, будто не работать вместе предлагает, а зовет в бар, а потом куда-нибудь еще. Он протягивает руку к голове Сакусы, явно целясь в родинки на лбу, и тут наконец оцепенение проходит. Сакуса хватает первый попавшийся под руку спрей и брызгает. К счастью, это всего лишь спрей для полости рта. Мия отшатывается и громко чихает. Сакусу всего передергивает от понимания, сколько чужих микробов вырвалось в его офис.

— В чем дело? Можно же было словами сказать! — возмущается полицейский.

— Так надежнее. Покиньте помещение. И не приближайтесь ко мне больше, — безэмоционально просит Сакуса, поправляя галстук.

— А про картину спросить если понадобится?

— Присылайте напарника.

Сакуса встает и вооружается дезинфицирующим спреем. Он брызгает вокруг Мии, оттесняет его к выходу и поливает кресло, где тот сидел.

— Я еще позвоню, — обещает полицейский и уходит, не попрощавшись.

После протирания всех поверхностей, которых касался детектив, и тщательного мытья рук, Сакуса возвращается за стол и устало вздыхает. Ему просто нужно найти картину и не связываться с полицией. Стоит ли написать жалобу на детектива Мию, что тот не соблюдает правила приличия, или не стоит связываться с бюрократией? Вот поэтому он и не стал государственным служащим — слишком много бумажной работы.

Чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие, Сакуса разворачивает плитку шоколада и откусывает приличный кусок. На фотографии смотреть тошно, знакомые продавцы пока никакими сведениями не располагают, но обещают маякнуть, если что всплывет. С какого конца браться за распутывание дела — непонятно. Мотив у воровства всегда один — продать. В редких случаях отомстить или стать обладателем чего-то. Но если до сих пор картина не появилась на черном рынке, то может и не в деньгах дело. Мог ли безумный поклонник проникнуть в дом и украсть? Если так, то дело тупиковое.

Сакуса смотрит на список, данный госпожой Акаи. Тут в основном имена, она не знает контакты всех друзей, любивших приходить к Таканори. Взгляд останавливается на Накамуре Аико. Слишком много упоминаний для бывшей девушки. Она как-то навязчиво попадается на глаза, что глупо отказываться проверить. Хотя Сакуса практически полностью уверен, что девушка не причем. Но, может, она располагает какими-то сведениями.

Машинально сделав глоток кофе, Сакуса выплевывает его и бежит в ванную полоскать рот. Завтра сначала сходит в полицию и напишет жалобу, а потом отправится к девушке.

***

Когда Сакуса спрашивает, как найти детектива Мию, полицейская в лобби странно хмыкает и чересчур любезно объясняет, как найти кабинет. Прежде чем идти к начальству, Сакуса решает сделать Мие внушение и разобраться со всем мирно. Они взрослые люди, если попросить соблюдать дистанцию, наверняка прислушается.

Сакуса сразу его находит в кабинете на шесть человек, хотя не сразу узнает. Тот стоит и копается на столе с именной табличкой, так что никаких сомнения — это Мия Ацуму. Только с другим цветом волос, каштановым.

— Добрый день детектив Мия, — здоровается Сакуса. — Вам идет новый цвет. Хотел поговорить с вами, прежде чем принимать какие-либо меры.

Полицейский удивленно на него смотрит, будто видит первый раз в жизни, и еле заметно ухмыляется. Его мимика заставляет насторожиться, потому что вчера его лицо двигалось по-другому.

— Какие меры? Что вчера случилось такого, что вам, господин Сакуса, требуется их принимать?

Сакуса встряхивает головой в недоумении. Голос другой!

— Вы разве сами не понимаете, что нарушили личные границы? Вы всех незнакомых людей хватаете за галстуки? — продолжает свою линию он.

— Я в принципе незнакомых людей не хватаю, — говорит Мия.

— Но как же…

— Саму!

Сакуса оборачивается на крик, понимая, что этот голос больше похож на голос Мии, чем у того, с кем он только что говорил, и видит… Второго Мию Ацуму, только теперь правильного, со светлыми волосами. У него в руке картонная подставка с двумя стаканчиками и пакет из супермаркета, из которого торчит дынный хлеб.

— Цуму, мы же с тобой уже обсуждали, что нельзя трогать людей. Они потом нас путают и предъявляют претензии мне, — говорит второй Мия, забирая со стола какие-то бумаги и переходя за соседний.

На нем стоит табличка Мия Осаму. В кабинете слышатся сдавленные смешки. Сакуса переводит взгляд с одного Мии на другого и хочет то ли вдарить кому-то из них, то ли развернуться и молча уйти. Но вместо этого он хватает ближайший стаканчик, снимает маску и делает глоток. Горячее молоко со специями, не кофе, но сойдет. И подписан он как «Цуму», так что месть совершена. Сакуса ставит молоко на стол Мии Ацуму и смотрит с вызовом. Тот как будто бы взглядом умоляет подождать объяснений и поворачивается к близнецу.

— Ты почему моего детектива соблазняешь? — спрашивает он, заставляя всех окружающих почувствовать себя неловко. Особенно Сакусу.

— Вашего?.. — пытается влезть он, но Мии его игнорируют.

— Я даже не пытался, ты что-то себе придумываешь.

— На вас же не написано, что у вас есть брат-близнец, — влезает Сакуса. — Откуда я мог знать? И потом, я подошел к столу «Мии Ацуму», а то, что за ним стоял не тот брат, не моя ошибка.

— Как это не знали? — одновременно спрашивают братья с одинаковым расстроенным выражением лица. — Про нас же в газетах пишут.

— Если в разделе с трупами, то я такое не читаю, — парирует Сакуса. — Так почему я «чей-то» детектив? Я сам за себя.

— Мы делим свидетелей между собой, — поясняет Мия Осаму. — Ничего личного.

— Вы все-таки пришли принять мое предложение? — с надеждой спрашивает Мия Ацуму, отдавая брату покупки.

— Я пришел договориться о неприкосновенности. Вы не трогаете меня, я не жалуюсь вашему начальству о неподобающем поведении.

Работающие полицейские снова позволяют себе смешки.

— Только не с братьями Мия, — комментирует пожилой детектив. — Они реактивные, за собой не следят, соблюдать не будут.

— Но можно же что-то сделать? Мои границы были нарушены, — возмущается Сакуса.

— Можно. Смириться и не попадаться им на глаза.

Братья Мия пристыженно смотрят в пол.

— А если Ацуму в вас вцепился, то просто смириться, — добавляет тот же детектив. — Пиявка та еще, но быстро насосется и отвалится. Послушайте совета старого полицейского, согласитесь на их авантюру, что бы они там не задумали. Хуже точно не будет.

Но хуже определенно может быть, потому что их теперь двое, а Мия Ацуму хотел совместное расследование.

— Я могу его сдерживать, если сомневаетесь, — говорит Мия Осаму. — Нас удивили ваши достижения, и мы почли бы за честь перенять опыт у такого детектива, как вы.

— Вы про меня искали?

— Естественно, — влезает Мия Ацуму. — Если бы вы были посредственным сыщиком, я бы не предложил объединиться. С нами могут работать только талантливые люди.

— Ага, и поэтому все нормальные бегут от вас, как от огня, — смеются в кабинете.

Кажется, близнецов в коллективе не сильно уважают. Но это понятно, они достаточно молоды, но успешны, и при этом явно не чтут нормы. Сакуса сам не любитель негласных правил, по его мнению, они стесняют индивидуальность, но понимает, что и когда нужно соблюдать. Мии вступают в перепалку со старшими, привлекают на свою сторону мимо проходящего молодого темнокожего лейтенанта, который отбивается как может, но под напором братьев принимается их защищать. А Сакуса не может отделаться от мысли, что они с близнецами похожи. В плане нелюбви к социальным конструктам, но не в других вещах. Может, он сейчас совершит очередную ошибку в этом расследовании, но у него все равно нет зацепок, где искать картину, а с ними, может, на что-то и наткнется.

— Эй, я готов с вами сотрудничать, — говорит Сакуса, отвлекая братьев от спора.

— Отлично, — Мия, который Ацуму, расплывается в ухмылке. Мия Осаму более сдержан и всего лишь кивает. — Можешь звать меня Цуму, а его Саму, и отбросить формальную речь в сторону.

— Зачем это?

— Ну чтобы проще работать.

Формальный японский был спасением, чтобы держать дистанцию, и Сакуса не готов от него отказываться. А по именам обращаться — неплохое предложение, не будет путаться в двух Миях.

Ацуму без всякой брезгливости берет молоко и осушает за пару глотков. Осаму выталкивает его в спину в коридор и зовет Сакусу за ними. Расположившись в конференц-зале, они выкладывают перед Сакусой фотографии с места преступления, сделанные криминалистами.

— Прошу, — говорит Осаму.

Сакуса берет фотографию интересующей его стены. Картина отсутствует, ее точно украли до смерти. Или, по крайней мере, до работы криминалистов. Госпожа Акаи точно не уверена, когда она видела ее в последний раз, но предполагает, что в предпоследний визит она еще висела. Сакуса отбирает другие интересующие его ракурсы. Он не может не нарадоваться на материал, они с фотографом явно по одному учебнику учились. Стол был пуст, среди багетов так же видна пустая рамка от картины. В этом плане ничего нового фотографии не принесли. Слишком много мусора, сложно разбираться, одна большая куча хлама. Хотя все же небольшую деталь Сакуса замечает. Папки-планшетки в стопочке, разноцветные, с золотым тиснением, но название он прочитать не может. Кажется, на его панораме они были свалены на пол. Растяпа эксперт задел стопку и решил не возвращать на место?

— Сакуса, тут еще тело есть, на него тоже можно взглянуть, — подталкивает фотографии Ацуму.

— Тело ваше, картина моя, даже смотреть не буду, — отказывается Сакуса.

— Ну а так, навскидку, это убийство или самоубийство? — спрашивает Осаму.

— Убийство, — вынужден сказать Сакуса.

— А из-за картины или это просто случайно совпало?

Близнецы выжидающе смотрят, будто бы от его ответа зависит, в какую сторону повернут расследование.

— Нельзя точно сказать, была ли картина мотивом, — уклоняется от ответа Сакуса.

— Ну а если делать необоснованные предположения? — наседает Ацуму. — Нам нужно больше версий, чтобы отсечь все фантастические.

— Тогда я скажу, что не из-за картины. Среди коллекционеров тогда прошел бы слух, что есть новый экспонат, но мои источники заверяют, что ничего не всплывало.

Осаму победно ухмыляется и откидывается на спинку стула. Ацуму стонет, запрокинув голову. Не нужно быть экспертом, чтобы понять, что близнецы придерживались разных версий.

— Отлично, что дальше? — спрашивает Ацуму. — У нас исчез мотив.

— У нас есть мотив, его могли пристрелить из-за наркотиков, — возражает Осаму.

— И какой смысл? Если он был должен, то мертвый он бы никому не заплатил.

— Не поделил с друзьями дозу. Мы же не нашли ничего, что можно было употреблять. Значит, все вынесли.

— Или же он употреблял производные опиума по особым дням, поэтому не хранил, а покупал на один раз, а в остальные случаи ограничивался художественными материалами, — вставляет Сакуса. — Вы разве никогда не видели торчащих художников, нюхающих растворитель?

Близнецы одинаково недоуменно на него смотрят.

— Я все равно за наркоту, — заявляет Осаму.

— А я за картину. Спорить будешь?

— Конечно.

— Сакуса, разбей.

Он хлопает по сцепленным рукам братьев, ужасно жалея, что поддался неведомому порыву.

— Я собирался объездить друзей Таканори, — говорит Осаму. — Не один же он употреблял, нужно разворошить гнездо наркоманов. Кто со мной?

— Я тоже хотел с ними пообщаться, но начать с Накамуры Аико, — кивает Сакуса. — Вы ее уже допрашивали?

— Да, но мы тогда не знали о наркотиках. Я бы съездил еще раз, — говорит Ацуму.

— Вот ты и съезди, это твой свидетель. Разделимся, больше успеем.

Сакуса хмурится. Кажется, Осаму обещал сдерживать брата от посягательств на чужое личное пространство. Ему не улыбается отправиться к девушке в компании беспокойного близнеца.

— Вы же не станете друг друга калечить? — уточняет Осаму. — Он больше приставать не будет, обещаю.

— Обещает ли сам детектив? — поворачивается к виновнику сомнений Сакуса.

— Клянусь, — слишком серьезно произносит Ацуму. — В твердом уме и ясной памяти, я не буду домогаться детектива Сакусы.

— То есть с тебя невменяемого взятки гладки, отлично устроился, — фыркает Осаму.

Подвох чувствуется, но Сакуса принимает условия. Или так, или ему брать такси.

***

Поездка до дома Накамуры Аико проходит спокойно. За рулем сидит Осаму, Сакуса на задних сидениях один, Ацуму его не трогает, идиллия. Близнецы пытаются втянуть его в разговор, но больше треплются между собой. «Саму, а ты помнишь, как мы?..» «Цуму, ты тогда совсем…» Они хвастаются своими делами, но Сакуса не понимает ни слова, как будто они говорят на своем языке. Какие-то прозвища, кодовые слова, постоянные оговорки, мол, про это нельзя рассказывать. В какой-то момент кажется, что они забыли про пассажира и ушли в свой мир. Главное, чтобы за дорогой следили, а все остальное Сакусу устраивает.

Его и Ацуму высаживают перед очередной элитной многоэтажкой. Осаму уезжает дальше. Госпожа Накамура живет в пентхаусе вместе с родителями, и она тоже художница. Посмотрев работы Таканори, Сакуса ожидал увидеть такую же отбитую на голову девицу, как сам художник, но перед ним предстает тихая, закрытая миловидная девушка, типичная домашняя японка. Она дома не одна, с ней напористая мать, явно авторитарно настроенная по отношению к дочери и ее разговору с двумя незнакомыми мужчинами. Мие с трудом удается убедить женщину, что они должны поговорить еще раз наедине ради расследования, и ничего плохого в этом нет.

Оказавшись в домашней студии девушки, Сакуса снимает медицинскую повязку. Воздух кондиционируется, стоит аппарат для озонирования, комната чистая, строгая, нерабочие мольберты накрыты тканью. Тут он ничего не подцепит. Его внимание привлекают висящие на стенах картины, небольшие акварельные пейзажи. Вот такое искусство ему больше нравится.

— Еще раз простите за беспокойство, — кланяется Ацуму.

— Ничего, все в порядке. Только я не понимаю, зачем вам понадобилось еще о чем-то меня спрашивать. И где ваш брат?

Глаза у Накамуры красные, опухшие, руки подрагивают. Сакуса знает, как выглядит студия, когда художник в работе, даже такой аккуратный, поэтому точно может сказать, что она не рисовала довольно давно, дольше, чем идет расследование.

— Частный детектив Сакуса Киёми, — представляется он. — Меня наняла Акаи Мэгуми, чтобы я нашел пропавшую картину господина Таканори. Вы должны знать ее, он готовил для вас подарок.

— Она? Нет, мне Юта ее так и не подарил, — качает головой Накамура. — Госпожа Акаи уже спрашивала, и я ответила, что не знаю, где она.

— Может, вы знаете, кто был в ней заинтересован? Кроме госпожи Акаи и самого творца.

— Не имею понятия, — вздыхает девушка. — Это все, о чем вы хотели спросить?

— Разрешите, я посмотрю вашу студию через экран телефона? Фотографировать не буду, — обещает Сакуса.

— Пожалуйста, правда, не знаю, зачем вам это. И я не боюсь фотографий, как будто я единственная, кто рисует акварели.

Она невесело смеется и опускает взгляд. Сакуса настраивает режим съемки и начинает медленно крутиться, как будто бы снимал панораму.

— Открылись некоторые обстоятельства, поэтому я хотел бы выяснить о Таканори побольше, — вступает Ацуму. — Вы знали, что он употреблял наркотики?

По возникшей паузе Сакуса понимает, что она знала. На экране все четко и аккуратно, никаких аномалий. Картины висят как будто бы по линеечке. Пустые холсты стоят в углу. Краски рассортированы по цветовому кругу.

— Знала, — тихо говорит девушка.

— Как давно, где покупал, и вообще все, что можете про это рассказать?

— Он начал еще до меня. Я не знаю, что именно он употреблял, мне было страшно от всего этого. Я только знаю, что он делал это дома, ни в какие клубы не ходил, ничего подобного. Пытался дать мне, но я поставила условие: либо я, либо наркотики. Поэтому мы расстались.

Сакуса не удерживается от раздраженного цыканья. Так всегда происходит.

— Я уже спрашивал про врагов, но теперь спрошу еще раз. У него были конфликты с наркоманами, дилерами, еще кем-то?

— Мне об этом неизвестно.

Как приятно смотреть на строгий порядок. Самому его организовывать сложно, но на чужие работающие системы глядеть одно удовольствие. Сакуса увеличивает изображение на экране наугад и видит знакомые цветные папки с тиснением. Он подходит к столу рядом с раковиной, на котором они лежат. Даже эти папки подчиняются общей строгости комнаты, стопка стоит ровно, не разваливается. Какие же разные люди, Таканори и Накамура, и при этом встречались. Понятно, почему девушка попалась на его удочку, плохие мальчики всегда привлекают, но зачем Таканори правильная домашняя девочка? Как это должно работать? Может, спросить у Мии, который беспокойный близнец, почему он прицепился к нему, Сакусе. Что с его живостью может заинтересовать в таком закрытом и пассивном человеке, как он?

Сакуса поправляет верхнюю папку, лежащую немного криво, и восстанавливает баланс.

— Может, вы вспомнили что-то еще? — доносится вопрос Ацумы.

Нить допроса потеряна, внимание Сакусы целиком уделено интерьеру. А конкретно — столу у раковины. Что-то в этих папках не так, точнее, в верхней. Почему она небрежно лежала? И вот аномалия, которую он искал.

— А что это за папки? — спрашивает Сакуса. — У господина Таканори тоже такие были.

— Это обычные скоросшиватели, правда, именные, на фирме моего отца используют. Эти были бракованные, поэтому я попросила себе. Часть отдала Юте, в них удобно хранить наброски. А что не так? — поясняет Накамура.

Ацуму подлетает к Сакусе, опять нарушая личные границы, только в этот раз без всяких посягательств. Он поддевает углом диктофона верхнюю папку и открывает. Пусто. Как и в голове Сакусы по поводу идей, где искать дальше.

***

Ничего толком не узнав, они уходят.

— Вот почему девушка знала, а агент не знала? — ворчит Ацуму. — Нет, старуха точно врет про наркотики.

— Ничего по этому поводу не знаю, — вяло отзывается Сакуса.

У него только одна надежда: прошерстить списки подпольных аукционов. Можно еще раз написать знакомым, поторопить.

Ацуму треплется по телефону с братом, отойдя в сторону. Сакуса поправляет медицинскую маску и сканирует дорогу взглядом на предмет такси. Наверное, стоит вернуться в офис и еще раз посмотреть фотографии, сосредоточиться на других деталях. Можно совершить совсем идиотский поступок — попроситься в загаженную квартиру и порыться в вещах. Сама мысль о том, чтобы прикасаться к мусору, заставляет Сакусу мелко задрожать.

— Эй, ты чего? Все в порядке? У тебя пот на лбу выступил, — окликает его Ацуму.

— Ничего, — огрызается Сакуса.

Он не вернется в ту квартиру, даже если никаких других вариантов не останется. Жаль, что найденная у Накамуры аномалия оказалась пустышкой. Очень соблазнительное нарушение в строгой системе студии. Хотя такая небрежность могла возникнуть, потому что девушка переживает из-за смерти близкого человека и ей не до восстановления порядка. Сакуса примеряет на себя эту ситуацию, но осознает, что старался бы поддерживать свои системы, чтобы не выбивать себя из привычного мира еще больше.

— А не могла ли Накамура взять эти папки из дома Таканори? — рассуждает Ацуму.

— Зачем? Наверняка ей отец может принести еще, если понадобится.

— А что, если соврала про отца?

— Все равно, зачем брать эти папки и оставлять остальные? Они имеют какую-то ценность? — недоумевает Сакуса.

— В папках были ценные наброски Таканори, Накамура завидовала его успеху и захотела воспользоваться чужим трудом? — предлагает Ацуму.

Сакуса закатывает глаза.

— Они рисуют в разных стилях и жанрах. Она бы никогда не смогла повторить работы Таканори, а он, в свою очередь, не смог бы нарисовать банальную акварель. Хотя нет, наверное, смог бы, но так, что это перестало бы быть акварелью. Так что ей не нужны его наброски. И если предположишь, что на продажу, то у нее богатая семья, которая может ее обеспечить.

— А если она хотела стать самостоятельной? — не отступает Ацуму. — А что, если эти папки хранили доказательства ее вины? А что?..

— У тебя слишком яркая фантазия, ты в курсе?

— Спасибо, не жалуюсь, — ухмыляется Ацуму. — На то я и гений, чтобы выдавать разные варианты, а потом проверять.

— Главное не останавливаться на одном и не убеждать себя в его правильности, — ворчит Сакуса.

Они стоят на обочине дороги. Ни одной машины, что удивительно. Ацуму вертит в руках телефон.

— А ты почему на эти папки внимание обратил? — спрашивает он.

— Верхняя криво лежала, — пожимает плечами Сакуса.

— И все?

— У Накамуры очень аккуратная, выверенная по линейке студия, и тут маленькое несовершенство в виде криво лежащей папки. Непорядок.

— Надо было посмотреть их все, — вздыхает Ацуму.

— И по какой причине? У тебя же не было ордера на обыск?

— Но ты же ими заинтересовался!

— Верхней. Верхняя была аномалией, — стонет Сакуса. — Проехали, я возвращаюсь в офис, буду работать, как умею.

— Эй, мы же теперь втроем напарники. Ты не можешь просто так взять и бросить нас, — возмущается Ацуму. — Саму еще долго будет ездить, я решил облегчить ему участь и допросить одного из друзей Таканори.

— И чем он может помочь мне с поиском картины?

— Это реставратор-искусствовед Курояма Акира.

— Тогда это меняет дело.

Они с трудом ловят такси. Вдвоем на заднем сидении таким высоким людям, как они, тесно. Сакуса пытается сжаться, чтобы никак не задевать Ацуму, но тот, кажется, растекается по всему свободному пространству.

— Вообще, я на шестьдесят процентов уверен, что убила старуха, — говорит он после нескольких тяжких минут молчания.

Сакуса чувствует, как по лбу катится капля пота. Ацуму широко расставил ноги, будто ему в ширинке жмет. А Сакусе самому деться некуда, и теперь их бедра трутся друг о друга. Почему не придумали разделительное стекло в такси по типу барьера между водителем и пассажирами?

— Почему госпожа Акаи? Как по мне, у нее нет мотива, — возражает Сакуса.

— Судя по всем допросам, Таканори был не очень хорошим человеком и мог испортить жизнь любому. Вот старуха взяла и прибила его, заодно устроив ему громкую смерть.

— Зачем ей убивать курицу, несущую яйца? У нее на счетах пусто.

— Ну вот и затем, что продаст картины самоубийцы, обогатится и станет жить припеваючи.

— Но деньги когда-нибудь закончатся, а нового художника еще найти надо, — возражает Сакуса.

— Да ей наверняка до конца жизни хватит, недолго осталось, — отмахивается Ацуму.

Его хочется прибить. Пусть госпожа Акаи не самая приятная женщина, и ее возраст очевиден, но такие шутки слишком черные.

— Она в любом случае должна понимать, что убийство и самоубийство можно различить, а значит, нет смысла рассчитывать на поддельную картину кровью, — защищает ее Сакуса.

— Ну, старая она, может, не знает, как ведется следствие, — пожимает плечами Ацуму.

— У тебя что ни версия, то фантастика. Мне это никак не помогает искать картину. Уж в этом моя клиентка точно ни при чем.

— А если?..

— Если она сама украла и сама наняла меня искать, то я не вижу никакой логики в этом. Я же найду.

Ацуму надувается, как обиженный хомяк, и отворачивается.

***

Сакуса не раз и не два обращался к реставраторам за экспертизой, но мастерскую по восстановлению кимоно видит впервые. На столах разложены предметы одежды, с ними работают через лупы-лампы две девушки и молодой мужчина. Старый мастер ворчит, что его ученика отвлекают, но отпускает Курояму поговорить.

Друг Таканори производит удручающее впечатление. Глаза налиты кровью, пальцы исколоты, на руках следы краски, волосы в беспорядке. То ли всю ночь что-то делал, то ли очередной наркоман. Учитывая, что он что-то вышивал на ткани, то первое вероятнее.

— Юта часто угрожал, что сведет счеты с жизнью, но я не обращал на это внимания, — делится Курояма на вопрос о самоубийстве. — Он расстался с девушкой и был подавлен, так что я не удивлен.

Сакуса оглядывает мастерскую и решает, что здесь слишком мало присутствия Куроямы, чтобы делать фотографии. Ацуму продолжает задавать вопросы.

— Враги? Да нет, не могу так сразу сообразить. А почему вы спрашиваете? Разве Юта не сам выстрелил? — Курояма заметно нервничает. — В общем, вряд ли кто-то хотел его убить. Хотя…

Он взъерошивает волосы. Его глаза бегают по полу, будто он решает, рассказывать или нет.

— Был один человек, — неуверенно начинает Курояма. — Я про него ничего не знаю. Зовут вроде бы Танака, но я даже не уверен, что это настоящее имя.

— Так, Танака, хорошо, — кивает Ацуму. — А имя?

— Только фамилия. Юта его боялся, но разговоров о том, что тот хочет его убить, не было.

— И почему Таканори боялся?

Курояма нервно озирается и наклоняется к детективам.

— Наркотики. Только я вам этого не говорил.

— Танака — дилер Таканори? — тихо спрашивает Ацуму.

— Если это так называется, то да.

— Вы понимаете, что скрывали факт купли-продажи запрещенных веществ от полиции? — уточняет Ацуму.

Парень дергается и затравленно смотрит на него.

— Полегче, он хотя бы сам рассказал, без наводящих вопросов, — защищает его Сакуса. — Просто нужно побольше рассказать об этом Танаке.

— Я не знаю, как Юта покупал. Он просто упоминал Танаку в контексте «у меня дозы нет» и «мне бы бабла».

— Контактов, явок, паролей нет? — уточняет Ацуму.

— Они в телефоне переписку вели, больше я ничего не знаю.

— Ладно, еще несколько вопросов. Накамура Аико, как она относилась к Таканори. И вообще как они сошлись?

— На мастер-классах каких-то… Или вы про то, что они такие разные люди? Да это элементарно. Плохие мальчики и хорошие девочки всегда сходятся, — отмахивается Курояма. — Он был опасен и интересен, она для него как лампа для мотылька. Девчонка его любила, даже с родителями могла поссориться, но постоянно пыталась исправить Юту. А у него зависимость, его простой силой воли не вылечить, клиника нужна, а на нее деньги.

Сакуса тихо вздыхает, расстроившись из-за такого банального объяснения. Мотылек на лампу, это явно не про Ацуму, потому что Сакуса не светится. Скорее наоборот, но он себя мотыльком не ощущает ни разу.

— Что вы можете сказать про Акаи Мэгуми, она была хорошим агентом?

— Эта старая карга? Извините, детектив, — морщится Курояма. — Она требовала рисовать, обвиняла в лени, и что он заложник вдохновения, но Юта обычно очень тщательно прорабатывал каждую картину, делая по десятку набросков. Да и в принципе он медленный. Не считая этого, она неплохая бабка, знает, где найти покупателя и как продать подороже. Она на Таканори чуть ли не молилась, но так, чтобы он не понял и не зазнался.

Ацуму кивает Сакусе, что тот может спрашивать про свое.

— Вы видели картину, которую господин Таканори рисовал для госпожи Накамуры?

— Не совсем картину, один набросок, который так и остался единственным. Это единственная работа Юты, когда он остановился сразу, даже не стал на нормальном холсте рисовать. Я тоже согласен, что она идеальна в том виде, в котором осталась.

— Когда вы видели ее в последний раз?

Курояма задумывается.

— А что, она пропала? — спрашивает он. — Честно, не помню. Наверное, когда я заходил в последний раз. Я всегда останавливался посмотреть, почувствовать, запомнить. Но с датами у меня плохо, так что не скажу, когда к нему заходил.

— Кому она могла быть нужна? Кроме самого господина Таканори.

— Ну, ее видела Накамура, бабка Акаи, я, да все, кто когда-нибудь к нему заходил. У него нет случайных знакомых, все в искусстве понимают. В любого ткни, и найдешь подозреваемого.

— А могло ли случиться, что Таканори убили, чтобы заполучить эту картину? — влезает Ацуму.

Пауза на этот раз длится еще дольше. Курояма даже начинает ходить из угла в угол.

— Сам он бы ее не отдал, — наконец отвечает он. — Но чтобы убить… Я не знаю, я не убийца.

— И последний вопрос, — говорит Сакуса. — Как сильно упадет цена на эту картину, если будет объявлено об убийстве, а не самоубийстве?

— На эту не сильно, но «Предсмертная записка» будет колебаться в цене, но думаю, что в итоге все равно взлетит. Пусть она и невольная картина, но Юта умер красиво, оставив после себя жирную точку. Да и просто любители всякой мертвечины с удовольствием захотят обладать холстом с брызгами крови гениального художника, — отвечает Курояма.

— Ничего красивого в смерти нет, — ворчит Ацуму.

***

Они возвращаются в участок на такси. Сакуса позволяет утащить себя на совещание, хотя ему нечего обсуждать с детективами. Пока они ждут Осаму, Ацуму бегает по участку и раздает указания, а Сакуса ютится в углу и наслаждается кофе. Мия был столь любезен, что угостил его в кафе за углом, и это сглаживает нервоз от нахождения в шумном помещении. С утра тут много поменялось, стало более оживленно и пугающе.

Сакуса проверяет почту на телефоне, никаких новых писем, не считая спама. Он не рискует заходить на запрещенные сайты в полицейском участке, поэтому продолжает наблюдать. Мия Ацуму как раз возвращается к нему с кипой бумаг в руках.

— Я знаю одно тихое место, где никто не будет мешаться под ногами, пойдем совещаться. Саму скоро приедет.

Они выходят на крышу, и пальто Сакусы моментально становится парусом. Ацуму уводит его за технические помещения и показывает стулья со столом под навесом. В пепельнице лежат окурки, и пованивает сигаретами, поэтому Сакуса закрывается маской. Он протирает пластиковый стул, прежде чем сесть, а Ацуму убегает опустошить пепельницу.

— Мы с Саму тут часто что-то обсуждаем, но коллеги постоянно пытаются устроить здесь тайную курилку, — ворчит он. — Как будто основной мало.

На взгляд Сакусы, скорее близнецы оккупировали удобное место и мешают остальным, но какая сейчас разница, если из людей тут только Ацуму. Неприятный запах можно и потерпеть. Сакуса в принципе любит крыши, потому что на них не часто можно с кем-то столкнуться. На крыше в своем доме он ни разу не видел соседей. Хотя, может быть, потому что ключ от нее есть только у него, но это не факт.

— Ты узнал, кто такой Танака? — спрашивает Сакуса.

Барыга кажется хорошим подозреваемым в краже картины, хотя они обычно пытаются не связываться с убийствами, чтобы не навредить бизнесу. Но Таканори, судя по всему, не хватало денег на дозы, поэтому картина могла пойти в уплату долга.

— В телефонной книжке никаких упоминаний о дилере, — вздыхает Ацуму. — Я напряг отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, но меня чуть ли не послали, сказав, что этих Танака у них миллион. Оставил им распечатки звонков, пусть сверяют. Скоро получим ответ.

— А что, если Таканори отдал картину, чтобы заплатить за дозу, а потом застрелился, потому что…

— Это не самоубийство, — обрывает его Ацуму. — Но он мог сначала отдать картину, и потом кто-то его убил.

— Мотив убийства? — спрашивает Сакуса. — Чем он помешал и кому? И с тем же успехом дилер мог прийти в квартиру после убийства, быстро забрать картину и свалить. Есть вообще записи с камер наблюдения?

— Есть, но они бесполезны.

Ацуму перекладывает наверх толстую папку и достает распечатанные снимки.

— Наделал скриншоты для тебя, чтобы не сидеть перед монитором. А вот показания консьержа, — он достает из другой папки протокол.

В день смерти никаких посторонних не было, приходила госпожа Акаи, ушла примерно в час дня расстроенная.

— А время смерти? — уточняет Сакуса.

— В районе четырех.

Камеры наблюдения установлены в холле и на парковке. Скриншоты из холла однообразны, Сакуса их пролистывает, особо не вглядываясь. Парковка просматривается с разных ракурсов, она полупустая, стоят семейные хэтчбеки и спорткар. Ацуму комментирует, что он принадлежал Таканори. Картинка на скриншотах однообразная, но что-то заставляет Сакусу всматриваться пристальнее. Количество камер вроде бы достаточное и охватывает всю площадку, но все равно у них могут быть слепые зоны. Всегда есть. Разложив перед собой скриншоты с разных камер, но в один промежуток времени, Сакуса ищет места, которые не попали ни в один объектив. Вот почему нельзя было установить по центру одну камеру с обзором на все углы?

Попасть на парковку можно через въезд для машин и грузовой лифт. Еще есть выход на лестницу, дублирующую лифт, но открытая дверь мешает камере фиксировать происходящее на ней. Сакуса помечает фломастером это место. Тут на лестницу могли спокойно пройти. Но почему она оказалась открыта? Он пролистывает скриншоты и не видит, чтобы она когда-то была закрыта. Кто-то специально оставляет для себя слепую зону? Присмотревшись к въезду на парковку, Сакуса понимает, что если человек пройдет вплотную к стене, то камеры его хоть и снимут, но опознать его будет невозможно. В районе четырех как раз виден человеческий силует, но размытый и непонятный. Сакуса указывает Мие на него. Низкий рост — это слабая улика, но хоть что-то. Это с успехом может оказаться и Накамура, и госпожа Акаи, и любой другой среднестатистический человек. 

— Слишком темно и мутно, наши не смогут улучшить качество, — качает головой Ацуму. — И как мы проглядели?

— Больше никого не вижу, — говорит Сакуса, досматривая оставшиеся скриншоты до момента приезда госпожи Акаи на следующий день. — Ты уверен, что наскринил все важное?

— Тут каждые десять минут, тебе мало?

— Кто-то мог и проскочить. Пересмотри потом получше, теперь хотя бы знаешь, куда глядеть.

Хлопает дверь на крышу. К ним выходит сумрачный Осаму и скидывает еще одну папку.

— Они опять назвали меня «Ацуму», — жалуется он. — Они когда-нибудь перестанут нас путать, интересно?

— Вы же разные, как можно перепутать? — удивляется Сакуса.

— А вот так, — хмыкает Ацуму — Наблюдательность — а что это, а зачем, а кому она нужна? Мы даже волосы красим, не говоря уже про характеры, и никто запомнить не может.

— Мы, правда, постоянно вместе, может еще и поэтому не различают, потому что мы для них единый организм, — добавляет Осаму. — Ладно, в сторону наши близнецовые проблемы. Что у вас интересного? Кроме наркоторговца, которого нашли. — Он хлопает по папке. — Лично у меня, результаты никакие. Все думают, что это самоубийство, никаких врагов не припоминают, про наркотики не слышали, про картину ничего не знают.

Ацуму с довольной рожей сует распечатку с обведенным расплывчатым силуэтом. Как будто он сам нашел.

— И? Мы и так знали, когда он умер, — пожимает плечами Осаму. — И это никакой суд не признает как улику.

— А есть уличные камеры наблюдения? Нельзя проверить этот момент? — спрашивает Сакуса.

Братья переглядываются.

— Сейчас четвертый день, можем успеть.

— А они так работают? Разве не в определенный день все стирается?

— Если там есть магазины, у них свои системы, они могли заснять.

— Вот ты и займись.

Близнецы бросаются фразами, так что Сакуса не успевает понимать, кто что говорит, так быстро они обмениваются информацией. Если они так с коллегами общаются, то неудивительно, что они путают.

Телефон Сакусы вибрирует, он читает пришедшее сообщение и прерывает непонятный спор близнецов покашливанием.

— Мой источник пишет, что с ним связался аноним и хочет продать картину Таканори. Угадайте какую?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Сакуса показывает присланную фотографию. Это именно тот рисунок.

— Отлично, аноним может быть убийцей! — кричит Ацуму.

— Может быть, да, а может, и нет, — возражает Осаму. — Рано делать подобные выводы.

— Да все к одному, если только Акаи сама не взяла картину и зачем-то обратилась к детективу, а какой-то второй человек уже убил художника.

— Может быть, был второй человек, но на твои скриншоты не попал, — говорит Сакуса. — Нужно полностью видео смотреть.

— Ладно, ладно, — поднимает руки Ацуму. — Как этого анонима брать будем?

— Все просто: у меня на такой случай есть меченые купюры. Я всегда прошу своих посредников настаивать на наличных, — пожимает плечами Сакуса. — Я выкуплю картину, а вы через десять-пятнадцать минут подойдете под каким-нибудь предлогом его проверить. И вот, у вас подозреваемый, а у меня рисунок, все довольны.

— Итак, нам остается пересмотреть видео с камер наблюдения, — Осаму загибает пальцы. — Найти еще одни камеры в округе, подготовиться к задержанию подозреваемого и на всякий случай разобраться с Танакой.

— Ставлю что угодно, но картину продавать будет он, — заявляет Ацуму.

— Хорошо, если аноним не Танака, то ты за меня делаешь отчеты, — Осаму потягивается и встает. — Пошли, дела сами себя не сделают, а мы и так почти весь день впустую провели.

— Эй, мы узнали про Танаку, выяснили, как убийца незамеченным проник в квартиру, и у нас есть наводка на картину, — возмущается Ацуму.

— Но без Сакусы ты бы этого не узнал, — пожимает плечами Осаму.

Ацуму собирает бумаги, продолжая ворчать. Сакуса с сожалением спускается с крыши, сейчас опять сталкиваться с людьми, выходить на улицу, терпеть их поток.

— Тебя подвезти? — спрашивает Ацуму.

— Подвези. Я вам почти дело раскрыл, почему бы и нет, — с радостью соглашается Сакуса.

А этот беспокойный близнец может быть и милым.

***

Встреча назначена на утро. Сакуса стоит в парке в тени деревьев, кроме обычной защиты на нем солнечные очки и шляпа. Вместо любимого крепового пальто черный неприметный тренч. Выглядит он чересчур подозрительно, но зато неузнаваемо. Он высматривает, кто же подойдет к нужной лавочке. Парк кипит жизнью, гуляют мамы с детьми, пожилые люди. На лавочку никто не садится, потому что рядом с ней стоит табличка «Окрашено». Сакуса не замечает чужой слежки, что странно. Воры обычно предохраняются как могут от поимки полицией.

Он хорошо запомнил лица Танаки и его подельников, когда детективы Мия показали профайл. Все-таки дилер очень вероятный преступник. Но почему он хотел совершить сделку побыстрее? Прознал, что Таканори убили, и боится, что может упасть в цене? Или же причастен к убийству?

Сакуса замечает знакомое лицо рядом с лавочкой. Мужчина держит в руках синюю папку с золотым тиснением, какие были у Таканори и Накамуры, только это не один из наркоторговцев.

— Вы что тут делаете? — Сакуса не выдерживает и прерывает слежку, вылетев из-за дерева на дорожку.

Мужчина отшатывается от него, не узнавая. Сакусе приходится снять очки и маску.

— Господин частный детектив…

Преступник срывается с места и бежит в сторону выхода. Сакуса чертыхается и несется за ним. Нужно было держать себя в руках. Но кто бы мог подумать, что продавцом окажется Курояма Акира?

На стороне Сакусы длинные ноги и годы занятий спортом. На стороне Куроямы чемодан с деньгами, который Сакуса бросить не может, поэтому он его тормозит.

— Мия! Это Курояма! — кричит он, зная, что где-то в парке притаились близнецы.

Слева выскакивает Ацуму и налетает на беглеца. Они валятся на землю, пугая отдыхающих.

— Все в порядке, ничего плохого не случилось! — кричит Ацуму, размахивая своим значком.

Бегущие к ним патрульные успокаиваются, но все равно подлетают, чтобы помочь с задержанием. Из кустов вываливается Осаму.

— Вот это неожиданность, — говорит Ацуму, застегивая наручники. — Но так даже интереснее.

Сакуса поднимает упавшую папку и рассматривает картину. Это определенно она, но что-то в ней кажется подозрительным.

— Я не виноват, пустите, — воет Курояма. — Я не хотел, у меня какое-то помутнение рассудка случилось.

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание, бла-бла-бла, потерпи до допросной, там поговорим, — отмахивается Ацуму.

— Все, что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас в суде, — договаривает Осаму. — Нам нужно следовать протоколу задержания, помнишь, что сказал начальник?

— Помню, — вздыхает Ацуму.

— Я его не убивал!

— Разберемся в участке, иди давай.

Сакуса продолжает рассматривать картину. Пусть он видел только фотографию с некорректной цветопередачей, но он точно знал, что Таканори никогда не прикалывал ее с помощью булавок или кнопок. А этот листок проколот в уголках, причем это не свежие следы. Сакуса достает складную лупу и всматривается в линии.

— Ну, ты идешь? — спрашивает Ацуму, пытающийся тащить Курояму к выходу.

— Это не та картина, — говорит Сакуса.

— Что?

— Не та. Тут нет еле заметной подписи Таканори. Госпожа Акаи рассказывала, как он подписывал: в самом конце, вплетая в сюжет. Здесь нигде нет.

— Это его набросок, — воет Курояма. — Второй. Он же по сто раз перерисовывает, а тут вторая попытка и то же самое. Вот он и решил, что лучше уже не будет и подписал первый вариант. А мне отдал копию, когда они с Накамурой расстались. Он думал уничтожить «оригинал», а я как искусствовед не мог ему позволить. Вот и компромисс, я сохраняю для потомков «набросок», а он со своим вариантом делает, что хочет. 

***

В баре шумно, но Сакуса умудряется забиться в угол и медитировать над бутылкой дешевого японского виски. И нет, жаба не задушила, просто в дорогих сортах иногда нет смысла, когда хочешь напиться, а вкус у них один и тот же.

Очередная пустышка выбила из колеи. Курояма на допросе признался, что ему нужны были деньги, чтобы отдать долг за наркотики, а услышав, что подарок Накамуре пропал, решил подсуетиться. Наркотики он брал не у Танаки, иначе бы не выдал информацию. Теперь с ним будет разбираться отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, и, возможно, его даже посадят. Записи камер наблюдения из кафешки с удоном, расположенной напротив дома Таканори, привезли, но в нужный отрезок времени обзор загораживал грузовик, приехавший разгружать продукты. Братья Мия надеются найти свидетелей, все-таки люди работали на улице, могли что-то и видеть. Для Сакусы шансы найти картину стремятся к нулю. Если ее не выбросили на черный рынок, не перепродали аукционистам, то она наверняка осела в частной коллекции, и вытащить ее оттуда будет невозможно. Не пойдешь же по потенциальным заказчикам, и не будешь искать тайные комнаты с полотнами, которые не должны у них быть. Из-за тупика он попытался напиться в офисе, но оказалось, что у него нет запасов. Поэтому Сакуса переборол брезгливость и завалился в бар.

Он надежно спрятан в темном полумраке от любопытных глаз, и без всякого интереса наблюдает за публикой. За большим столом компания друзей, парень обнимает девушку, а она в свою очередь под столом держится за руки с другим парнем. У противоположной стены сидит компания белых воротничков, наверняка пьют после работы. Две девушки неопределенного возраста от двадцати до сорока пьют пиво. Братья Мия целенаправленно двигаются к нему.

— Стоп, что? — удивляется Сакуса. — Вы зачем здесь? Как меня вообще нашли?

Ему сначала кажется, что его обманывает половина бутылки, плещущаяся внутри, но нет. Близнецы садятся к нему с двух сторон: Ацуму слева, Осаму справа. Они одновременно подзывают официанта и просят каждому по стакану для виски. Сакуса приканчивает свою порцию одним глотком. Он сжимается между этими двумя, хотя они сидят к нему не вплотную.

— Удачное совпадение, я хотел зайти к тебе в офис, но увидел, как ты уезжаешь, — говорит Ацуму. — Проследил, позвонил Осаму, и вот мы здесь.

— Но зачем? — повторяет Сакуса.

— А почему бы нам не выпить? — оживляется Осаму, принимая у официанта стаканы и графин с ледяной водой. — Хорошая попойка сближает, верно?

Осаму наливает всем по порции на два пальца и разбавляет водой. Сакуса успевает отобрать свой стакан — он пьет неразбавленный, ему так больше нравится.

— Ладно. Попойка. Это же ничего страшного, да? Обычное дело, — бормочет Сакуса, пригубив виски.

По-хорошему, ему стоит закончить напиваться. Он достиг нужного предела, завтра будет болеть голова, но через эту боль может прийти озарение, что делать с поиском картины дальше. Но встать и уйти — невежливо, чертовы социальные нормы. Сакуса откидывается на диван, вертя в стакане виски с постепенно тающим льдом.

— Мы с братом поспорили, — осторожно начинает Осаму, — какая у тебя фобия? В твоем досье в участке ни слова, хотя очевидно, что ты боишься то ли микробов, то ли людей.

— Я ставил на микробы, — заявляет Ацуму. У него уже нет половины стакана. — Ты же меня не подведешь?

— У меня нет фобий, — хмыкает Сакуса. — Есть мания чистоты и мизантропия, но это другое.

— Но перчатки, маска… — перечисляет Осаму.

— При необходимости я могу покопаться в мусоре или постоять в загаженной квартире. Меня не пугает покупать кофе на вынос. Я просто не люблю грязь, — поясняет Сакуса. — Причем грязь в моем понимании не всегда грязью и является. Или, например, я могу сосуществовать с пылью, когда она не лежит слоями, так что влажную уборку я делаю раз в неделю, а не каждый день.

Братья растеряно переглядываются. Сакуса готов отдать остатки виски, что они думают про свою пыль, и что они вообще не убираются.

— А люди? Тебя трясет, и ты потеешь, когда вокруг тебя много народа, — говорит Ацуму. — Я-то думал, что ты не хочешь чужих микробов…

— Мое личное пространство должно быть личным. То, как ты меня в такси прижал, это было то еще испытание.

— Прости, — моментально извиняется Ацуму. Осаму подливает ему еще, а у самого стакан полный. — Хотел узнать, насколько далеко я могу зайти.

— Я не настолько неадекватная неженка, чтобы вопить каждый раз, когда ко мне прикасаются, — огрызается Сакуса. — Но ты, конечно, перегнул все палки, как можно с малознакомым человеком так себя вести?

Близнецы одновременно пожимают плечами, будто вопрос касался из обоих. Сакуса отставляет стакан, туман в голове начинает побеждать, ему хватит на сегодня. И сквозь дымку к нему приходит озарение, но не по поводу картины. Ацуму сидит, закинув руку на спинку дивана, его пальцы в опасной близости от плеча Сакусы, и их ноги мешают друг другу. Ацуму хочет телесного контакта с ним, но понимает, что нарушение границ может дорого стоить. Осталось понять, это дружеский контакт или сексуальный.

Сакуса подается вперед, чуть не падая на Ацуму. Он уже в том состоянии, когда и на грязь наплевать, и скоро про мизантропию забудет.

— Детектив Мия, что вам от меня надо? — спрашивает Сакуса, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Прямой контакт очень сложно выдержать, особенно ему в пьяном состоянии, и когда Ацуму отвечает, то Сакуса позорно капитулирует.

— Я думаю, что ты красивый.

Вот такой простой ответ. Сакуса складывает локти на столе и прячет в них лицо.

— Я хочу вывести тебя из зоны комфорта — слышит он шепот Ацумы.

Дыхание детектива опаляет шею, Сакуса дергается, и они сталкиваются лбами.

Дальше его накрывает туманной дымкой, и реальность врывается нечеткими картинками.

… Они с Ацуму целуются, кто первый начал — непонятно.

… Кто-то из близнецов запихивает его в такси и садится рядом. Наверное, все же Ацуму.

… Дверь Сакуса открывает сам, но его поддерживают за талию. Вырываться не хочется.

— Где у тебя футон? Я помогу расстелить — слышит через шум в ушах.

… Сакуса стоит перед зеркалом, холодная вода капает с лица и слегка проясняет сознание. Он слышит, как в комнате кто-то копошится. Губы горят, как давно не горели. Они правда целовались в баре или это коварные галлюцинации из-за алкоголя?

Выйдя из комнаты, Сакуса наблюдает осматривающегося Ацуму, подготовившего постель ко сну.

— На меня второй близнец не выпрыгнет? — спрашивает Сакуса, прислонившись к косяку.

Его еще шатает, но то состояние, в котором стоило лечь спать, чтобы заработать себе прозрение и похмелье, понемногу проходит.

— Нет, Саму поехал домой. Ты включился обратно?

— Что-то вроде. Я ничего ужасного не натворил?

Ацуму ухмыляется.

— И часто у тебя такая реакция?

— Всегда, когда я делаю это специально. — Сакуса снимает пиджак, жилет. Душно, несмотря на холод. — Иногда я могу увидеть упущенную деталь, когда бываю с похмелья.

— Полезный навык. А еще ты не реагируешь на мое присутствие, — улыбается Ацуму.

— Не люблю переходить черту, когда мизантропия уходит глубоко внутрь, — морщится Сакуса.

— Ты не помнишь, что говорил в такси? — спрашивает Ацуму.

Сакуса качает головой. Он мог нести любую чушь. Хорошо, что важную информацию он так не выдает.

— Сказал, что если будешь в нужном состоянии, то я могу удовлетворить желание тебя коснуться в любой его степени. Это цитата, между прочим. Так, что ты имел в виду?

Сакуса трет переносицу. Он устало садится в кресло.

— Ты ко мне липнешь, провоцируешь и пытаешься добиться моего внимания. Что-то это да значит. Мы ведь целовались?

— Я даже смог усесться к тебе на колени. Неужели не помнишь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ацуму подходит на такое же расстояние, как тогда в офисе. Сакуса отмечает дырку в его носке. Его хватают за галстук, Ацуму пошло ухмыляется и седлает его бедра. Во всем виноват алкоголь, но Сакуса придерживает его за зад, не давая соскользнуть.

— У меня осталась запись того, что ты говорил в такси. Я могу воспользоваться твоим несознательным предложением? — спрашивает Ацуму.

— Сегодня можешь, — выдыхает Сакуса.

Это все виски. В здравом уме он бы никогда не довел до такого. Людей он не любит, на секс ему наплевать, если приспичит, то есть игры-симуляторы. У него были отношения, чисто ради статуса, но его бросили, когда дело дошло до постели, обвинив в асексуальности. Второй раз он пробовал с мужчиной, но результат тот же — не хочется. Но сейчас, вопреки здравому смыслу, когда у него есть выбор прогнать Мию, Сакуса его не останавливает. Он может сейчас удариться в самоанализ, но тщательно прогоняет от себя умные мысли, поймав необычное ощущение желания чужого тела.

Ацуму накрывает его губы своими. Галстук он развязывает, откидывает куда-то в сторону.

— Дальше можно? — уточняет Ацуму.

Поборовшись с желанием послать его в душ, Сакуса не выдерживает и отправляет мыться. Дальше можно, только побольше стерильности. Он достает из шкафа летний футон и раскладывает рядом. На кровати было бы удобнее, но как есть.

Ацуму выходит как есть, без белья, но в носках. Сакуса ускользает из объятий и идет мыться. Его предыдущие попытки заняться сексом заканчивались после душа, не все хотели терпеть требования к стерильности. И пусть во взаимоотношениях двух тел жидкостей не избежать, Сакусе важно понимать, что он сделал все, что мог.

Мия разваливается поперек футонов, вяло поглаживая себя. Сакуса хочет возразить, что тот неправильно лежит, но только машет рукой. Контрастный душ выгнал остатки тумана из головы, но решимость сделать это никуда не делась. В душе червяк самоанализа прогрыз дорогу из сомнений, но Сакуса постарался его заглушить. Ацуму был внимателен к его странностям? Не всегда, но был. Он спрашивает разрешения, прежде чем заходить дальше? Спрашивает. Было ли Сакусе приятно с ним общаться? Не всегда, чаще всего раздражал, но совместный мозговой штурм на крыше был приятным моментом.

— Ну халат-то мог снять, — замечает Ацуму.

— Холодно. Как ты можешь лежать голый?

Ацуму молча тычет в стену: он подключил зимний футон к розетке. Сакуса раздевается и старается отключить голову с сомнениями, недоверием и брезгливостью.

***

Они сидят на кухне и молча едят лапшу быстрого приготовления. Сакусе ужасно неловко, а Ацуму, кажется, в полном порядке. Переносной обогреватель дует теплым воздухом на всю катушку. Чайник снова кипит, и Сакуса заваривает кофе. Вместо мыслей о работе, у него в голове картинки вчерашних бесчинств. Они сделали это два раза, пока Сакуса не взмолился, а ведь Ацуму был готов прыгать на нем еще. Кажется, сексуальное желание удовлетворено на несколько лет вперед.

— Не кисни, все же замечательно, — нарушает тишину Ацуму.

Сакуса молчит. Он не знает, как обычные люди на такое реагируют.

— Тебе не понравилось? — неправильно понимает молчание Ацуму.

— Не то чтобы нет, но ты во сне пытался меня обнять, — поясняет Сакуса.

Это был самый ужасный момент за всю ночь, когда на тебя наваливается чужое тело, слюнявит шею, и от него никак не отвязаться и не отпихнуть. Даже разбудить не удалось. Кое-как получилось высвободиться и завернуться в одеяло, но если бы не вышло — Сакуса бы уполз пить снотворное и ложиться на кухне.

— Прости! — Ацуму складывает руки в умоляющем жесте. — Но в остальном все было хорошо, правда?

— Я с этим уже справился, — вздыхает Сакуса. — Признаться, я не ожидал, что ты предпочитаешь снизу, это было приятным удивлением.

— Почему это?

Ацуму склоняет голову на бок и прищуривается.

— Ну… — Сакуса глубоко задумывается. — Наверное, ты слишком активный и беспокойный, чтобы быть пассивом.

— Кажется, кто-то пересмотрел яоя, — смеется Ацуму.

— Ничего не пересмотрел, просто по вечерам, когда делать нечего, под руку попадаются только шоу для женщин.

— А у тебя были когда-то отношения с парнями? — спрашивает Ацуму.

Сакуса тяжко вздыхает. Начались личные вопросы.

— Да. А у тебя?

— В вечном поиске хорошего парня. Так что с твоими отношениями?

— Были. Потом прошли. Ничего особенного, со мной трудно уживаться.

Не то чтобы Сакусе было что скрывать, просто рассказывать особо нечего. Они пару раз поужинали вместе, секс никто не предлагал, а потом Сакуса получил письмо с извинениями.

— А можно мне попробовать? Ну, ужиться? — спрашивает Ацуму. — Не в том плане, что сразу к тебе переехать, а начать встречаться.

Сакуса пожимает плечами. Ацуму пробуждает в нем эмоции, заставил чувствовать возбуждение. Для Сакусы он мог бы стать хорошим партнером, если бы научился держать себя в руках и не наседать с контактом. Но что получится дать взамен? Сакуса не имеет иллюзий о том, как строятся отношения.

Ацуму хмурится из-за тяжелой паузы. Он отворачивается, подперев голову рукой.

— Если нет, то скажи сразу, я не мстительный.

— Я не знаю, — честно признается Сакуса. — Не уверен, что мне нужны отношения.

Допив кофе, Ацуму подходит к стене и рассматривает рамки с фотографиями. Их Сакуса делал в свободное время на старый пленочный фотоаппарат и самостоятельно проявлял. Это не фотографии мест преступлений. Он снимал улочки Киото, леса Хоккайдо, побережье Окинавы, порт Йокогамы…

— Здесь почти нет людей, — замечает Ацуму.

— Они в другом месте. Показать?

Мало кто знает, что нелюбитель людей Сакуса иногда фотографирует прохожих. Он прячет снимки, открывая альбом с ними лишь изредка, и всматривается в чужие лица, как в рабочие фотографии. Застывшие картинки его не пугают, наоборот. В них больше эстетики, чем во всех выверенных кадрах пейзажей.

— Они как живые, — замечает Ацуму, листая альбом. — И кажется, что у каждого есть история.

— Лица людей тоже можно вписать в уникальную систему, только понять ее сложнее, — комментирует Сакуса.

— А ты можешь по фото преступника угадать, что он совершил? — спрашивает Ацуму. — Или еще дальше: из фото подозреваемых выбрать виновного?

— Никогда так не делал. К тому же, люди часто врут, самый простой пример — косметика. А если человек накачался ботоксом, то без вариантов. Важна мимика и ее следы на лице.

Ацуму закрывает альбом.

— Кстати, о преступлениях. Я вчера хотел заехать и рассказать, что удалось выбить из Танаки. Наши охотники за наркошами с ним говорили, нам не дали, но он дал очень интересную информацию. Таканори последнее время лично не покупал. Вместо него приходили Акаи или Накамура.

— Накамура участвовала в этом? — удивляется Сакуса.

— Хорошая девочка превращается в плохую.

— Ты не хочешь допросить ее еще раз? — спрашивает Сакуса.

— Очень хочу. Хотя я все равно ставлю на Акаи. Кстати, — Ацуму сверяется с часами. — Мы можем успеть на обыск. Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками не захотел заминать эту историю, поэтому дамы встряли. Выбирай: Акаи или Накамура?

— Накамура, — отвечает Сакуса, вспоминая синие папки.

***

В гостиной семьи Накамура сидит все семейство, но Сакусе они не интересны. Ему бы для очистки совести взглянуть в те папки, и достаточно. Ацуму не влезает в допрос других полицейских и отправляется с ним в студию. Там работают криминалисты, осматривая все углы и поверхности, и по центру стоит тренога с фотоаппаратом. Фотограф не оборачиваясь раздраженно говорит:

— Не подходи, Ацуму.

— Суна, не будь врединой, как будто не вместе квартиру снимаем.

— Знаешь, сегодня была лучшая ночь за все время, что я живу с вами, потому что ты где-то шлялся, — отвечает фотограф.

Он разворачивается и награждает Мию тяжелым взглядом. 

— Как он тебя со спины узнал? — шепчет Сакуса.

— Привычка, — так же отвечает Ацуму и переходит на нормальный голос. — Кстати, познакомьтесь, Сакуса — частный детектив, Суна — наш штатный фотограф. А теперь деритесь.

Сакуса недоуменно переглядывается с криминалистом. Тот закатывает глаза и возвращается к видоискателю.

— Зачем?

— Кто из вас лучший фотограф, конечно же!

Тяжело вздохнув, Сакуса ловит понимающий взгляд Суны. Им даже слова не нужны, чтобы выразить отношение к словам Мии.

— У вас подробные фотографии, господин Суна, — делает комплимент Сакуса. — Детективы Мия показывали мне снимки, с ними было легко работать.

— Благодарю, — с достоинством отвечает Суна. — Было бы приятно пообщаться с профессионалом в более непринужденной обстановке.

— Вы сейчас друг другу свидание назначили? — хмурится Ацуму. — Я все Саму расскажу.

Суна кривится и молча отмахивается, как от назойливой мухи. Он поворачивает фотоаппарат и снимает раковину, после чего вокруг нее начинает работать девушка криминалист. Она по очереди проверяет папки и перекладывает в другую стопку. Они пусты, но из одной на пол вылетает листок и падает к ногам Сакусы лицевой стороной. Суна быстро все фотографирует.

— Это она! — вопит Ацуму. — Ты был прав в прошлый раз, я же говорил, нужно было все посмотреть!

Сакуса и без его воплей узнает картину, которую искал.

— Да быть того не может, — удивляется он и поднимает рисунок.

И без лупы можно разглядеть подпись Таканори, нет сомнений, что это оригинал. Сакуса переглядывается с Ацуму. Он пойдет как улика в деле с наркотиками, с убийством или его отдадут госпоже Акаи? Криминалист тянется к бумаге, подготовив прозрачный пакет, но Ацуму выхватывает картину и заявляет:

— Это улика в деле об убийстве художника Таканори, я заберу, спасибо, — выхватывает он упаковку. — Кажется, я был не прав. Опять Саму выиграл, ну что за невезение. Пошли, прервем коллег и арестуем Накамуру.

— Не отдашь? — уточняет Сакуса.

— Прости, — задорно улыбается Ацуму. — Но ты ведь продолжишь с нами расследование? Про премию от полиции я не шутил. Пока, Суна, увидимся дома!

— Чтоб ты и сегодня не вернулся ночевать.

Сакуса следует за вдохновленным детективом, пытаясь представить размер полицейской благодарности. Акаи сможет заплатить, только когда продаст картину, а сделает она это не скоро. И вообще может отказать, аргументируя, что картина не попала к ней в срок. Придется выбивать невыплаченный аванс, на большее вряд ли стоит рассчитывать.

Ацуму влетает в гостиную в тот момент, когда полицейские прощаются с хозяином дома.

— Накамура Аико, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Таканори Юты. Вы имеете права хранить молчание и право на адвоката. Все, что вы сейчас скажете, будет использовано против вас в суде.

— Да как вы смеете?! — взрывается господин Накамура. — Сначала обвинение в распространении наркотиков, теперь убийство! Мы уважаемая семья, вы не можете…

— Успокойтесь, господин, — пытается успокоить его один из старших полицейских. — Уверен, у детектива Мии есть основания для такого заявления.

— Картина, — Ацума тычет ей девушке под нос. — Она пропала в промежуток между смертью Таканори и нахождением его тела. Очевидно, что госпожа Накамура была в его квартире.

— Но у нее алиби! — визжит старшая госпожа Накамура. — Я вам уже говорила…

— Если она невиновна, следствие это докажет, — заявляет Ацуму. — Но пока прошу проехать в полицейский участок для дачи показаний.

Девушка сидит белее мела. У нее дрожат руки, она не пытается ничего отрицать. Попытавшись встать, она тут же падает. Полицейские помогают ей спуститься в патрульную машину. Садясь в нее, Накамура оживает.

— Меня там не было, клянусь, — рыдает она. — Я ничего не делала Юте, пожалуйста, не забирайте меня.

— Мы со всем разберемся, — обещает Ацуму, захлопывая за ней дверцу и садясь на переднее сидение.

Сакуса вздыхает и вызывает такси. Не нравится ему то, что случилось.

***

На сам допрос его не пустили, но дали посмотреть через стекло. Братья стоят рядом и выжидают момент, когда можно будет брать девушку голыми руками. Накамура сидит за столом в наручниках, пытается пить воду из стаканчика, но тремор рук не дает поднести его к губам.

Мия перекидываются странными фразами, которые Сакуса не понимает: наверное, близнецовый язык. Ацуму выходит первый и подсаживается к девушке с легкой улыбкой. Осаму остается наблюдать.

— Двадцать шестое октября, детектив Мия Ацуму, допрос подозреваемого, — громко говорит он. — Наш разговор записывается на камеру. Вы хотите позвать адвоката или готовы сознаться и так?

Девушка качает головой.

— Назовите себя.

— Накамура Аико.

— Кем вы приходились покойному Таканори Юте?

— Мы с ним встречались раньше. Расстались чуть больше двух месяцев назад.

Ацуму задает стандартные вопросы, и Накамура покорно отвечает.

Осаму начинает разговор совершенно внезапно:

— Как прошел вечер, Сакуса?

— Спасибо, хорошо. Но ты обещал удерживать своего брата, — не удерживается от напоминания он.

— Прости, я не имею обыкновения лезть к нему в постель, — Осаму еле заметно улыбается. — Но, судя по тому, что он даже не побит, у вас все хорошо.

— Хорошо в плане? — уточняет Сакуса. Как он ненавидит эти темы. — Потребности тела удовлетворены, если ты про это.

— А потребности души? Цуму предложил встречаться?

Сакуса запинается под проникновенным взглядом Осаму. 

— Неужели затупил? — удивляется тот. — Я ему сделаю внушение, не переживай.

— Не нужно ничего. Я вроде как взял паузу подумать, — ошарашенно отвечает Сакуса. — Вы всегда так? Ну, лезете в личную жизнь друг друга?

— Только когда у одного ее нет, — фыркает Осаму. — Мне мою хочется устраивать уже, а не думать, как его подтолкнуть к правильным решениям. Понимаешь, это такая близнецовая магия, ты знаешь все про своего брата, но ничего про себя. И когда он с горящими глазами приперся и рассказал про двухметрового частного детектива, явно с каким-то расстройством, я понял, что нужно действовать.

— Серые кардиналы от мира близнецов, — хмыкает Сакуса, даже не удивившись.

—Цуму точно так же в один момент сказал мне, что я слишком часто смотрю на Суну и пора уже переходить к активным действиям.

— Суна? Фотограф? Который ваш сосед? — удивляется Сакуса.

— Уже познакомились? Отлично, — Осаму расплывается в улыбке. — Нужно устроить двойное свидание. А сейчас мой выход плохого копа.

Пока они разговаривали, Ацуму пытался вытащить из девушки признание, где она была. Или хотя бы как к ней попала картина. На взгляд Сакусы плохим копом был как раз таки Ацуму, запугав ее своим напором. Появление Осаму только ухудшает ситуацию: он красочно расписывает статьи, по которым Накамуру могут привлечь. Вдвоем они добиваются обморока девушки и полного отсутствия признания.

***

Сакуса ждет в коридоре, пока близнецов песочит начальство. Сами виноваты, что довели впечатлительную девушку.

— Они когда-нибудь допрыгаются, и их прогонят, — слышит Сакуса и поднимает голову.

Рядом стоит Суна, протягивает банку с кофе из автомата и садится рядом. Сакуса протирает крышку салфеткой и незаметно по чуть-чуть сдвигается на край.

— Я сначала не понял, а теперь вспомнил, — говорит Суна. — У вас же была выставка «Люди под кожей»?

Сакуса давится кофе, не ожидая такого вопроса.

— Это было лет пять назад. Но да, было дело. Увлекаетесь искусством?

— Ну не все же время трупы фотографировать, — пожимает плечами Суна. — Мне кажется, мы могли бы не только опытом в криминалистике поделиться, но и творчеством. Кстати, а почему дальше не выставлялись? Работ нет.

— Работы есть, но это не приносит никакой выгоды, — кисло отвечает Сакуса. — Одно расстройство, на открытии нужно присутствовать, стоять в толпе людей, кошмар. И денег не так много, как хотелось бы. Частным детективом оно как-то спокойнее.

— Жаль, но каждому свое, — кивает Суна. — А разве частными расследованиями можно заработать больше?

— Смотря что расследовать. Выставки нужны, чтобы про тебя говорили, твои работы покупали, чем больше ты в потоке, тем ценнее продаешься. Не люблю людей, — Сакусу передергивает. — А поиск пропавших ценностей чаще всего сводится к нужным контактам с перекупщиками. Ну, иногда попадаются запутанные дела вроде этого, тогда приходится и побегать, и пострадать.

— А ради чего? Чтобы жить нормально?

— Ради собственного необитаемого острова, — мечтательно делится Сакуса. — С пальмами пляжем, одиноким бунгало. В крайнем случае, сойдет какой-нибудь заброшенный крошечный остров Японского архипелага, только не со стороны океана.

— Я теперь тоже хочу, — хмыкает Суна. — Подальше от разрушительного действия близнецов.

Сакуса не успевает уточнить про него и Осаму, как в конце коридора появляется знакомая фигура в старомодном пальто с лисой. Госпожа Акаи выглядит удручающе без косметики: все лицо покрыто пятнами и корками, волосы торчат кое-как и вообще это оказывается парик. Похоже, полицейские пришли к ней не в лучший момент.

— Госпожа Акаи! — Сакуса встает и преграждает ей путь. Сопровождающие ее полицейские отодвигают его в сторону.

— Все, взяли меня, можешь больше не искать, нечем платить, — горько отзывается женщина, продолжая идти под конвоем.

— А я нашел, — успевает сообщить Сакуса. — Но картина теперь тоже улика, извините.

— Да все одно к одному, — машет она рукой.

— А сколько полиция платит за помощь в расследовании? — спрашивает Сакуса у Суны.

— У нее на лице болячки? — вместо ответа уточняет он. — Это ведь та противная старуха, которая мешала работе у самоубийцы?

— Его убили, — поправляет Сакуса. — Но да, это агент Таканори.

— А эта штука может сыпаться? Просто ребята нашли странные чешуйки вокруг трупа, вроде бы кожа, но я не уверен.

— Рядом с трупом нашли чью-то кожу, а Мия эту улику даже не рассматривают? — переспрашивает Сакуса.

— А они не рассматривают? — удивляется Суна.

Из кабинета начальства наконец выходят хмурые Мия. Сакуса сразу набрасывается на них.

— У вас были образцы ДНК убийцы, а вы молчали?

Близнецы еще больше хмурятся и переглядываются. Им подсказывает Суна, но они все равно пожимают плечами.

— Не заметили в отчете? — предполагает Осаму.

— Так это же просто манна небесная, сейчас проверим девчонку и делов… — оживляется Ацуму.

— Вы нашли свидетелей, что разгружали грузовик? — спрашивает Сакуса.

— Я нашел, — кивает Осаму. — Их вызвали, они скоро должны приехать на опознание. Осталось только найти похожих девиц…

— Чем болеет госпожа Акаи? — прерывает его Сакуса.

Братья снова переглядываются, но уже с раздражением.

— Ты о чем? — хмурится Ацуму.

— У ее кожная болезнь, шелушения по всему лицу, может, не только там. Денег нет, может, лечение слишком дорогое — вот и мотив.

— Эй, ты же сам был против того, чтобы считать ее подозреваемой. И зачем она наняла тебя? — спрашивает Ацуму.

— Ты сам предлагал такой вариант: она пытается нас всех надурить. А раз мне не светит получить оплату за работу, то могу я перейти на сторону полиции и получить вознаграждение, или нет?

***

Теперь в допросной сидит Акаи, но на часах уже больше восьми. Свидетелям показали две группы женщин, с Накамурой и с Акаи. Водитель грузовика и менеджер кафе сказали, что видели пожилую женщину, но указать на Акаи не смогли, потому что ее вывели без пальто и макияжа. Но по описанию: «бабушка с лисой и белым лицом», она подходила. Экспресс анализ кожных частиц делался, но сомнений не оставалось: она была в квартире во время убийства. Досье, собранное отделом по борьбе с наркотиками, только укрепил подозрения: обострение псориаза, наложившийся на него диабет, бессмысленное лечение, потому что женщина продолжала курить и употреблять алкоголь, несмотря на запреты — ей нужны были деньги для радикальных мер. И только Таканори остался ее клиентом, потому что остальные предпочли найти кого-то помоложе и поживее.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я призналась, — с гордым видом говорит Акаи, при этом находясь перед детективами без косметики. — И что, скажете, что вместо повешения мне дадут пожизненное? Я в любом случае умру в тюрьме, так что какая разница.

— Вряд ли вас приговорят к смертной казни, вы же не террористка, — качает головой Ацуму.

— Тем более у вас нет денег на адвоката, — замечает Осаму.

— Прикажете сложить руки и не бороться? — шипит Акаи. — Я не хотела, этот кретин меня вынудил.

— Какой кретин? — тут же спрашивает Ацуму.

— Таканори! Какой же еще?

Она откидывается на спинку стула и складывает руки на груди. Парик сбивается на бок. Братья переглядываются.

— Хотите сказать, он попросил вас помочь ему с самоубийством?

— Ага, кричал мне в лицо, что хочет сдохнуть. Он надо мной издевался, я пригрозила его игрушкой. Я что, виновата что ли, что его пистолет оказался заряжен?

Сакуса все это время стоит за стеклом и наблюдает за допросом. Отчаявшуюся женщину нетрудно понять, но она продолжает действовать нерационально. Зачем было привлекать Сакусу? Он фактически подсунул близнецам последнюю улику. Не без подсказки Суны, но тем не менее. И все еще непонятно, что за финт с картиной, кто ее украл, зачем нужно было искать и так далее.

Мия выходят из допросной. Все устали, Акаи препроводят в камеру. Сакуса решает нарушить установленные порядки. Выскочив в коридор прямо на Ацуму, он просит:

— Дай мне с ней поговорить. Что угодно сделаю. Мне нужно понять, зачем нужен был я.

Осаму в открытую пихает Ацуму локтем. Тот улыбается своей коронной ухмылкой.

— Прям все, что угодно?

— Да, будто я не знаю, что тебе от меня надо, — закатывает глаза Сакуса. — Но раньше, чем через месяц, мне сексом заниматься не захочется.

— Да ну тебя, я не настолько ограниченный, — обижается Ацуму. — Я хотел свидание загадать, а ты…

— Хорошо, пусть будет свидание, — тут же соглашается Сакуса. — Но не в людном месте, в тепле и без секса после. И платишь ты.

— Вот так и надо на свидания звать, — комментирует Осаму. — Все по делу, никаких лишних соплей.

Братья впускают Сакусу в допросную и просят конвой подождать. Акаи удивлена его увидеть.

— Ну здравствуй. Не знаю только, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — ворчит она.

Сакуса садится за стол, мельком взглянув на горящий индикатор камеры наблюдения. Не записывает. Правильно, допрос закончен.

— Мне нужно знать, зачем вы меня привлекли, — говорит он. — Полицейские все выключили, можете говорить спокойно.

— А ты потом им все расскажешь, я же вижу, как ты тут прижился, — грубит женщина.

— Если это связано с убийством, то расскажу. Или же с помощью в самоубийстве, — дает подсказку Сакуса.

Акаи внимательно на него смотрит, понимая, куда он клонит.

— Денег у меня все равно нет, — говорит она.

— Это не жалость. Мне важно понять, какую роль я должен был сыграть, поэтому детали смерти меня не интересуют. Вы сыграли на моем желании поддерживать хорошую репутацию. Я имею право знать, раз был замешан.

— Вот приставучий, — вздыхает Акаи. — Мне нужны были деньги. Я достаточно стара, чтобы ежемесячные расходы могли покрываться страховкой. Юта не хотел отдавать подарок для своей подружки, хотя она его кинула.

Она медлит.

— У нас не так много времени, а это я сто раз слышал, — подгоняет Сакуса.

— Этот мерзавец не хотел работать без дозы, — усталым голосом продолжает говорить Акаи. — Я иногда ему приносила, когда он не мог сам выбраться из постели. И девчонка та таскала. Наркотики меня в этой ситуации больше всего пугают. Это все из-за них!

Она делает движение, как будто бы хочет достать сигарету, но опускает руки.

— В тот день я как раз принесла ему недельный запас. Ну и как обычно заговорила про работу, про деньги. Я же на свои покупала эту дрянь! Юта психанул, при мне начал это все делать, пока я рылась в его набросках, пытаясь найти перспективный рисунок. И вдруг смотрю — лежит, не дышит, зрачки на свет не реагируют. Я перепугалась, все-таки я выступала как распространитель наркотиков, схватила ту картину и ушла, как будто бы ничего не случилось.

— И в вашу маленькую сумочку картина в раме естественно не влезла, — кивает Сакуса. — Но как она оказалась у Накамуры? И почему Таканори умер от выстрела?

— Я испугалась, что найдут рядом с ним наркотики, и решила вернуться. Знаете, этот подлец часто сбегал в те моменты, когда нужно было работать, я постоянно напрягала консьержа с поисками, ну Юта как-то и рассказал про слепые зоны. Ими Накамура пользовалась, когда ее отец особо буйствовал из-за их связи. Вернулась незаметно, я же знаю, как уйти, не попадаясь на камеры, даже на уличные. Пришла, а он живой! Рыщет по всей квартире, не может найти свою драгоценную картину, беснуется! Орал, что лучше бы он сдох, чем дал кому-то ее взять. А он никогда оружие не убирал, пистолет всегда валялся где попало.

Акаи закрывает лицо руками.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я еще подумала: «Хочешь сдохнуть? Получи». И вот он уже лежит в луже крови, а у меня в руках пистолет. Смахнула себе в сумку всю наркоту, что на столе лежала, чтобы не усугублять. Думала продать все и податься в бега. А потом смотрю: холст, весь в красном, и даже какой-то концепт просматривается. Это было лучшим, что он когда-то для меня сделал — картина, написанная собственной кровью в момент смерти.

— Да, это было гениальное решение, только вот самоубийство легко развенчать, — кивает Сакуса. — Вы не учли, что на руках остаются следы пороха, и у Таканори их не было.

— Да? А я думала, он из него стрелял, — удивляется Акаи. — Но не важно. Ушла я тем же путем, надеясь, что кто-то вызовет полицию, и они сами разберутся. Но вернулась на следующий день посмотреть, что да как. А никто никого не вызывал. Говорят, никого дома не было, никто ничего не слышал. В общем, я была первой, кто обнаружил тело, ну и стала продвигать суицид. Они все там копались очень упорно, лазером светили, короче я подслушала, что они не очень верят в самоубийство, и запаниковала. Хотела свалить все на Накамуру. Это же из-за нее Юта перестал что-либо делать. Поехала к ней, рассказала, подсунула картину в папку, пока она рыдала. И наняла тебя, чтобы ты навел на нее подозрения.

— Если бы не случайность, я бы эту картину не обнаружил,— хмурится Сакуса. — Своими мыслями я только помог полиции во всем разобраться. Вы слишком много паниковали и слишком мало знаете о том, как ведутся расследования.

— Да что уж тут. Сама, дура, виновата.

— Прощайте. Пусть вы понесете справедливое наказание, — прощается Сакуса.

В коридоре он кивает конвою, что те могут забирать Акаи. Из наблюдательной комнаты выходят довольные близнецы. Сакуса понимает все по их лицам.

— Но камеры были отключены. Вы что, по губам читаете?

— А на микрофоны посмотреть забыл, — усмехается Осаму.

— Расслабься, этот разговор суду не предоставишь, улики получены незаконно. Зато мы знаем, что спрашивать, — отмахивается Ацуму.

— Разве незаконно? — спрашивает Осаму.

— В прошлый раз, когда мы такое провернули, нас прокуратура послала искать достоверные улики.

— Может, в этот раз прокатит? Нужно как следует разобраться.

Сакуса ждет, когда они закончат препираться, чтобы услышать плату за разговор. Куда они с Ацуму пойдут, что будут делать и так далее.

— И вообще, ты все еще должен писать наши отчеты, — заканчивает спор Осаму. — На ближайшую неделю ты погряз в бумажках, смирись.

— Ну нет, — стонет Ацуму. — Ну за что ты такой злой. У меня свидание.

— Ничего, подождете.

— Просто ты хочешь улизнуть с Суной куда-нибудь, чтобы я не мешался. Я тебя знаю.

***

В офисе наконец-то тепло, а принтер снова работает. Сакуса взял новое дело, получил аванс и с удовольствием работает. У медиа-магната сбежала жена, прихватив несколько предметов искусства. Женщина не так интересует заказчика, как ценности, нужно всего лишь вернуть коллекцию домой. Это Сакусе по душе, найти беглянку не так сложно, как картину, сделавшую ноги из закрытой квартиры, которую никто не посещал.

В дверь настойчиво стучат. Раздумывая, кого принесла судьба, и как бы отказать с новым заказом, потому что ему завтра ехать в Нагасаки, ловить пропажу, Сакуса открывает дверь. На пороге стоит Мия Ацуму и сияет, как новогодний фонарик.

— Скучал? — спрашивает он.

А ведь времени прошло почти две недели. Сначала Сакуса со страхом ждал звонка, потом с раздражением, а потом решил, что про него забыли. Был обидно и одновременно грустно, хотя, казалось бы — нет человека, и нет связанных с ним проблем. Однако без проблем неожиданно оказалось скучно. Никто пальцем в тебя не тыкает, громко не смеется, шуточки не отпускает, его близнец чужие тайны не выдает. Тоска. Кажется, мотылек все-таки полетел на лампу.

— Меня накрыло лавиной писанины, я еле отделался, — без приглашения входит Ацуму и протягивает конверт. — Держи, обещал начальнику, что отдам тебе наградные.

Он трещит о том, как они закрыли дело, но Сакуса почти не слушает, пытаясь сдержать глупую улыбку. Он заглядывает в конверт, насчитывает хорошую сумму и идет прятать в сейф.

— Кстати, пойдем на свидание? Я знаю один тихий бар, там людей почти нет, тебе понравится.

Сакуса бросает взгляд на билеты на ранний поезд, на часы, вспоминает, что у него еще сумка не собрана и отвечает:

— Я завтра уезжаю. — Ацуму мгновенно поникает. — Так что не больше часа. И за твое заслуженное свидание эти посиделки считаться не будут.

— Ты это серьезно? — удивляется Мия.

— Не думал, что у тебя не только с соображалкой, но и со слухом проблемы.

— Чего?

— А кто пропустил образцы ДНК убийцы?

— Эй, так не честно!

Сакуса снимает с вешалки плащ.

— Ты будешь показывать, где твой бар, или нет?

***

Мяч падает на площадку. Сакуса устало упирается в колени. Пот льется с него ручьем. Зачем он вообще ляпнул, что занимался в школе волейболом?

Они играют два на два в спортивном зале полицейского участка. Братья Мия против Сакусы и Суны. Выигрывают близнецы, имея фору в двадцать с лишним лет совместной жизни. Тем более, что они почти стали профессионалами. Это просто нечестно. А еще у них есть зрители, а ведь предполагалось, что это свидание два на два, то есть без свидетелей. Зачем Сакуса согласился встречаться с Ацуму, стольких бы проблем смог бы избежать. Суна утешающе хлопает его по плечу. Он в этом дерьме гораздо дольше и не особо спешит выплывать. Говорит, это какая-то степень мазохизма — встречаться с одним из близнецов, потому что второй постоянно лезет. И Сакуса с ним согласен.

С Ацуму непросто, они только на словах с братом могут жить друг без друга, но за ним всегда идет шлейф третьего человека, даже когда они наедине. Но в то же время они представляют собой загадку, в которой тебе нужно угадать, какие черты истинны для твоего парня, а какие он скопировал с близнеца. Мечты о тихом необитаемом острове с каждым днем блекнут под светом Ацуму. Сакуса просто отвык от тишины и спокойствия, он даже привык заворачиваться по ночам в одеяло, чтобы стать большой гусеницей, которую будут обнимать. К контакту кожи он еще не дошел, позволяя его лишь в сексе, и то всячески стараясь уменьшить количество голого тела. Мания чистоты подверглась огромной атаке, когда Сакуса пришел в гости к братьям. Ладно, мужская берлога, всякое бывает, но называть кучу непонятных вещей размером со стиральную машину «Яма-сан» это слишком. Больше Сакуса к ним не ходит. Но на самом деле это все мелочи, к которым привыкаешь и перестаешь замечать. К человеку испытываешь тягу не из-за его достоинств, а вопреки недостаткам.

Ацуму подает мяч в площадку. Братья Мия побеждают.


End file.
